


My Missing Puzzle Piece

by My_LittleCorner, SarynotSary



Series: NSFW Clawen [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: A whole new meaning to human relations, Clawen, College Clawen AU, F/M, It will get sexy, Might get kinky, Teacher-Student Relationship, clawen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: [Clawen AU]Claire Dearing is a senior college student who is majoring in business administration. She has always lived with both feet on the ground and with her goals set straight. Day dreaming and self-indulged trips to fantasy land? Not her thing... until Navy man Owen Grady was invited to campus to lecture a course on Human Relations ... and the young woman found herself sitting in his class with a front row seat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to be after this amazing girl (who happens to be the best editor-in-chief there is), asked me to write a fic based on this prompt she had always wanted to do. (And I’m still so flattered she trusted me with this, by the way <3)
> 
> ...Her genius plot line written by yours truly gave birth to this story which I hope you like!

The first day of senior year was for many college students a very nostalgic one, people all over campus would be taking selfies with their friends and posting them on Instagram, Twitter, and some old school even on Facebook. It was the only day when everybody was nice to each other; guys who didn’t even know each other’s names would high five when crossing paths in hallways, and girls would start saying goodbye when they still had an entire year ahead of them.

Like senior year in High school, it was the first step onto the next milestone in a person’s life. After this, the next first day you’d get was the one at that dream job you had studied so hard to get. The transition from high school to college meant you were no longer a child but an adult, this one was the door to the real world.

Claire Dearing was a realist, not even as a kid did she let herself be merged into a fantasy world — and if she were to be asked, she didn’t plan to start any time soon; too bad she didn’t have a crystal ball to tell her differently.

“Have you seen my purple marker?” The redhead called out, she was crawling around her dorm looking for it. She simply couldn’t leave to class without her full set. Claire had a system when it came to taking notes, purple was for the professor’s personal opinion on the topic. She liked writing those down, they always came handy for essays, debates, and even midterms.

“Have you checked the jacket you were wearing yesterday?” Zara, her best friend and roommate, called out from their bathroom, where she was straightening her black hair. She was English and had gotten the opportunity to come to America to get her degree. Both Claire and her had been paired to be roommates in Freshman year and became inseparable since.

“Of course!” Claire nodded to herself; when it came to her personal itinerary, purple was for extra classes she had assigned to her schedule. She was twenty-three and already had her whole professional life planned out; that’s the kind of woman she was. She was organized and she needed to know where she would be standing, three steps ahead of time. By the age of ten she already knew she wanted to rule the world, by her sophomore year in high school she was determined to become a powerful business woman, and half way through her business major...she already had a job opportunity locked. Her determination and hard work were now focused on absorbing and taking everything she could in these two semesters she had left, so by the time she graduated, she could be prepared and kick some ass out there.

“Did you find it?” Zara was holding the recently unplugged hair straightener against her head as she met her friend by the closet.

“Yep!” Claire pulled it out of her jacket in victory. “I gotta go! I don’t want to be late.” She rushed back to her bed and slid the purple marker into the 24-color marker set she had. She gathered all her stuff and headed to the door, “I’ll save you a seat!”

“Thanks! Also, you owe me our last-first-day of college selfie!” Zara called out watching her friend close the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Even after her delay, Claire managed to make it to class five minutes before it started. The faculty had opened an extra credit course on human relations to be lectured by former Navy man Owen Grady. The redhead was one of the few students who had assigned themselves the course, she figured it would come in handy not only because she was always looking for extra credit, but also because it would introduce her to the do’s and don’t’s of human interaction in the workplace — how to establish leadership among your staff and deal with all kinds of people.

“Hey Claire~” A dark haired guy she knew from a few of her other classes greeted her before taking the seat next to hers, “Wanna take a selfie? So I can have something to remember all those times you rejected me by.” He nudged her before she posed with him and let him take the photo. The guy uploaded it to his Instagram right away, her own cellphone announcing he had tagged her on it.

The redhead grabbed her phone to check it out and she double tapped the photo, giving it a like without bothering to read the caption, then set her iPhone back on her desk. For someone who had her studies as a priority, Claire was a fairly well known student around campus. Zara was always teasing, saying it was because of her good looks and smarts, not to mention she was the only (natural) redhead around.

About three minutes after nine, the class went quiet. She looked around, there were roughly thirty of them in there. Eight out of her nine female classmates were gasping and two out of the twenty male ones were daydreaming already. It was when she brought her sight back to the front that she understood why; their professor had the most perfect rounded ass she had ever seen, and the pair of jeans he was wearing hugged those butt cheeks perfectly. Claire cleared her throat after finding herself biting on her lower lip and tried focus on what he was writing on the chalkboard.

“Is that his Instagram handle?” Zara quietly asked her best friend, Claire shrugged. “Oh my god, Claire~” The English woman still kept her voice low, she had looked him up on Instagram already. He was handsome, alright. Zara was showing her a photo in particular, one where he was in a pool showing off that body of his.

“I’m Owen.” He introduced himself, “I’m not ‘Professor Grady’ because I’m not sixty and I hate those patch things.” He explained, his hand tapping on his elbow as he talked, “I’m not ‘Mr. Grady’; I’m not your girlfriend’s father.” He added, leaning against the edge of his desk. “I’m Owen, and the first five to follow me on Instagram get two extra points...and yes, I follow back.” He challenged with a smirk.

That said, every single one of the senior students in that classroom fetched their cellphones and hoped to be one of the five to follow him first.

Everyone except one.

Claire’s eyes were scanning every inch of his biceps and the way his firm abdomen was marked through the shirt he was wearing. She couldn’t help blushing at the sight of his cheeky smile and feeling how her heart started racing the moment his hazel eyes caught her green ones staring. It was until her brain registered that he was looking her way when the redhead froze for a second before looking away and hoping she hadn’t made a fool out of herself.

Owen hadn’t noticed the way she was unconsciously fantasying him, he was too distracted doing some admiration of his own. The first thing he had noticed were those beautiful freckles dancing across her nose and the way her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green.

They locked eyes for a second, Claire could feel her breathing peaking lightly. She nibbled on her lips and feeling her cheeks getting warmer, she looked down and played with her fingertips along the screen of her iPhone.

Zara turned to look at her friend who was having trouble bringing her sight back up and playfully nudged her.

“I always get the first round of beers on the first day of anything.” Owen explained once he had found himself able to break away from that quiet moment he had shared with the pretty redhead in the front row. “So cheers!” He took a bag of these beer jug lollipops he had found in a Korean store. He started to toss them around, one to each student.

It didn’t matter how old you were, candy was great and when it came from a teacher or professor it was even better. Owen took the moment to introduce himself, he shared with his class how he had been in the Navy training dolphins and sea lions for about two years, although for a class filled with adults that didn’t sound that impressive: so he got to play with Flipper, Clyde, and Seamore...so what? However, when he shared how he had gotten the invitation to lead this seminar for the next two semesters before embarking into this once in a life time experience, the young adults were left in awe.

It had been over a decade since the world found out about Isla Nublar and how this multi-million company named InGen had brought dinosaurs back from extinction. The announcement of the park being refurbished after the tragedy from the mid nineties had the world speculating.

Claire had found her eyes fixed on his lips, hearing him tell them about all this. She would usually be taking notes and maybe asking some questions but instead, she was nibbling on her green marker — that’s the one she used for information about her professors and their credentials. The redhead didn’t know if she was standing in a small world, or if this was simply meant to be.

The opportunity she had locked once she graduated was an apprenticeship at Jurassic World, and the image of being on an island with this handsome man had the young lady giggling to herself. One of the reasons why she had taken the course was for her last thesis and was hoping their professor would be approachable enough to agree help her with it, but now that she had seen him...for the first time in her life, Claire was pushing every academic interest to the back of her mind and the many fantasies his charm were triggering in her were taking a front row seat.

“Hey, dude...third row, fifth seat from the left. Yes you, bro.. what’s your name?” Owen asked a rather large blonde guy. He was wearing the college football jersey. Owen could tell it was his, he had the presence and size of a college football player.

“Charles.” The guy introduced himself, happily sucking on this beer lollipop.

Owen chuckled and shook his head. He walked up to his seat, purposely passing the redhead who constantly kept threatening to steal his concentration. He brushed his hand on her shoulder the moment her vanilla scent hit him. Claire felt her heart sinking into her stomach, making all those butterflies flap around nervously.

Owen kept walking up until reaching the guy’s seat and checked the name on the back of his jersey, “Monster Truck, how about you and I head back to the front and put down some push-ups?” The twenty-eight year old man challenged him, “if you beat me, y’all lock an A+ for the course and we come back every class just for the laughs and what not.” Owen shrugged casually waiting for the football jock to stand up and take him on it.

His first lecture was about motivation. He was an animal behaviorist, but both animals and humans worked better when they were motivated; everybody knew that. There was no difference between having his dolphins back in the Navy learning to play and having this small group of students thinking they were just chilling when they were learning by example.

“Bring your girlfriend with you...” Owen smiled after the 6 feet tall guy had taken on the challenge right away. The man turned around to personally introduce himself to the brunette, he didn’t high-five her like he did with the guys, but he did ask for her name. “Becca, nice to meet you.” He smiled after learning her name was Rebecca.

On his way back, he took Claire’s hand and helped her stand up from her desk to bring her down with him. “—and what’s your name?” Owen asked softly. With her, he took advantage of already having her hand on his so he could offer a soft squeeze and caress it lightly.

The redhead gulped, she wanted to ask what he had in mind because it would be more probable for her to run around campus in high heels without breaking her ankles than make it past three push-ups. “Claire~” The redhead felt her cheeks turning pink, her eyes like magnets impossible to keep them away from his.

“Claire...” He echoed. “I’m Owen, and I hope to teach you many things you have yet to experience.” He side smirked, making her feel a fuzzy tinkling in her chest.

Like before, their surrounding seemed to have blurred out while their eyes looked at each other intensely.

“Are you coming, _bro_...?” Chuck, the Monster Truck, already knew what Owen had in mind and was explaining to his girl how she would have to lean against his back and hold tight on his shoulders while he challenged this Navy guy.

It was evident from the silence and the way every student exchanged looks that they were feeling his confidence heavy in the air: it only enabled Chuck to want crush him. All of his classmates were cheering for him, it shouldn’t be hard for him to win this; after all, push-ups were part of his daily routine.

“Yeah...” He faintly called out, being forced to brining himself back to the classroom. He let go of Claire’s hand and went looking for his referee. “What’s up, I’m Owen.” He offered a high five to the nerdy guy in the front row a few seats from Claire’s.

“Greg...” He shyly introduced himself, but still high fived him back.

“Awesome, can you time us? Your cell works, whatever.” He nodded before going back to the redhead whom was shaking her head watching Chuck and his girlfriend practice a little before she stood back up ready for the challenge to start. There was no way she would do that, especially while wearing a chiffon pink nude above knee skirt and a sleeveless polka dot top.

“Hey, do you trust me?” Owen tilted his head trying to find those hypnotizing green eyes. The redhead turned to face him and slowly nodded her head, she found herself smiling back unable to resist the side smirk he was offering. “Okay, just hold tight~you got this!” He assured her before squeezing her shoulder and kneeling on the floor and positioning himself so Claire could mirror Becca and rest on her belly against his firm back.

Owen smiled to himself feeling her heart beating fast against him, “on your mark, Greggo.” He nodded before looking over his shoulder, making sure Claire was ready and holding tight. The redhead gulped, her fingers gently feeling his muscles while curled up around his armpits.

“Ready....set....go!” The one student started the timer and both Owen and Chuck began their push-up challenge, both girls on each of their backs tensed at first at how fast they went up and down.

Every single student started recording this with their phones, going live on their instagrams and what not. This was by far the coolest thing they had ever seen in class.

The challenge was very even, Owen always letting Chuck get five push-ups ahead before outdoing him, after about five minutes the class was already standing up and circling both men. They all were cheering for both of them to keep going, no longer taking sides. Claire on her end, had managed to relax and kept giggling when feeling him speeding up.

“Do you want me to beat this guy?” Owen asked her while he kept going, no one else but her could hear his question among the whistling and shouting. “Because for you, I’ll make him eat dust.”

The redhead nibbled on her lower lip, she was fighting the urge to let her fingers slip down his sweater and feel his pectorals. She was glad he couldn’t see her blush, “mmhmm...” She lowered her head, barely holding it from touching his broad back.

Owen could then tell how innocent she was in many ways, which didn’t help him at all... with all the things running through his head about her and the fantasies she triggered in him. “Okay, Claire, hold tight!” Owen increased his speed and in a matter of seconds he was already about ten push-ups ahead of the jock.

The challenge lasted fifteen minutes, Chuck collapsing onto the floor after finding it impossible to take the lead away from Owen. It didn’t matter, though, as every single student was already motivated to sit through his course and earn that A+ fair and square.

Owen waited for Claire to be on her feet before he stood straight, every guy in the class high fiving who now had become their favorite professor and all the girls were swooning, finding him completely dreamy. Owen gently placed his hand on the small of Claire’s back and walked her back to her desk, “Are you okay?”

Claire nodded, her eyes falling down on his lips for a second.

He smiled, his hand slipping on the front pocket of his jeans and pulling out a cute purple cat hard candy lollipop. He had it for the MVP student of the day, but his plans had changed — he wanted Claire to have it. “I’m sorry it’s all sweaty.” He chuckled still trying to catch his breath.

Green eyes linked with hazel ones, her freckled fingers gently brushing the back of his own upon reaching for the lollipop. Claire knew she was never going to eat this one, and instead she would keep it close and stored somewhere fresh.

* * *

 

Back in her dorm, the redhead had made sure to put her special lollipop in the fridgethe moment she had gotten back, this so it could harden again, it had melted a little after spending the push-ups challenge in the front pocket of Owen’s jeans. Damn, those jeans...It had been hours since the lecture and Claire kept finding herself thinking about them; more specific how his ass looked in them.

It was after she had finished her homework that she found some time to relax. The first thing she did was going to get her lollipop and keep it safe and fresh in the drawer of her nightstand. She then grabbed her cellphone and got on Instagram. She had about fifty new notifications, all of them were from that one selfie she had taken with Jeff — the guy she had spent the past few months turning down. She also had a few from the one she had gotten with Zara, a couple of those notifications were from her new professor. Owen had liked all the last-first-day of college selfies his students had uploaded.

The redhead nibbled on her lower lip and tapped on his name. She smiled softly at his profile picture, he was making some sort of goofy face but she found it adorable. She started following him and now that she was on his profile, she couldn’t resist taking a look.

She selected for her to be able to see the photos one by one while scrolling down. She didn’t even feel the time passing by, each photo she saw was cuter than the previous one. She was learning a lot about his sense of humor just by the way he posed for his photos and the kind of videos he uploaded.

She played one of the many videos and tapped so she could turn the sound on, but without realizing this one didn’t include any audio...the redhead double tapped turning the little heart red. “Shit—“ she immediately unliked it, hoping he wouldn’t notice. It was a five month old video of his point of view while riding a jet ski among dolphins.

She quickly closed the app and tossed her phone on her bed, hoping for the best and trying to find something to distract herself from the embarrassment. Just mere minutes later, though, she heard a notification sound. It was from Owen Grady himself: an instagram Direct Message. Claire’s heart raced.

Eventually, she hesitantly opened it: “It’s okay! It happens to everybody! (Not me though) ;)”

Claire could feel her cheeks burning and turning red, “I’ll make sure to be more careful next time!” She bit on her lower lip while sending that. This year was going to be a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an understatement that all thirty seniors in Owen Grady’s class were thrilled to go back the following week. Each and every one of the guys would high five him when passing him in the hall, girls would all smile and giggle to their friends at the sight of his charming smile, and then there was Claire, who not only smiled but would feel tickles in her belly every time she saw him.

On Owen’s end, he already had a nickname for all his new bros from his class and he would make sure to nod when given one of those girly giggles, but every time his hazel eyes fell on a certain redhead...he couldn’t stop himself from smirking back and keep eye contact until leaving each other behind. Sometimes he would look back, other times she would.

Claire and Zara were back in their dorm, the redhead was lying on her bed, scrolling through her Instagram feed. The brunette was putting an outfit together for her weekend away with her boyfriend, and in doing so, trying to engage her best friend into helping her decide which beanie she should wear with the jacket she had decided to take with her. However, all Claire heard was beanie and her mind traveled back to that one photo Owen had posted a few days back. She smiled to herself and somehow she ended on his profile.

“Earth to Claire!!!?” Zara rolled her eyes after hearing the redhead had let out a sigh. Green eyes were taking in every detail on that photo, she loved how the grey beanie highlighted the green in his eyes and that sexy grin he had.

“Hmm?” The redhead finally turned to look to her friend, “oh... yeah a beanie would look cute.” She nodded and smiled her way.

“Yeah, but which one?” Zara was holding up a maroon and a fern green one.

Claire tilted her head trying to focus and figure out what was it that Zara said about her plans not even five minutes ago, right before she had gotten distracted on her phone.

“Alec rented a cabin by the river so we can go kayaking??” Zara was a little upset she had to repeat herself, “I don’t know it must be a guys’ thing.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah~I saw Professor Grady likes doing that too.” She casually nodded before nibbling on her pinky and smiling to herself.

“How many times have you watched that video by now?” Zara shook her head.

“What video?” Claire cleared her throat and looked away, fetching her notebook so she could study the notes she had taken in her afternoon class.

The English girl so familiar with the Professor Grady plugged-in observation pattern by now, that she had decided to call her out on it. “You know, I’m not judging. I obviously watched the video too.” Zara shrugged watching Claire sit up cross-legged on her bed and going through those notes.

The English girl chuckled, “This is so typical of you...I won’t drop it until you admit it!” She teased her. Claire always went ‘back to study’ when she was done talking about a certain topic; either because it was a lost battle for her or because she was guilty as charged.

“I watched it once, Zara.” Claire admitted dryly, her eyes still on her notes.

“Once every day...” She laughed, not believing that. Claire looked up from her notebook and shot her a death glare; she didn’t find this amusing, especially because when acknowledging her little crush it made her feel a little gawky.

“You know you wouldn’t be the first or last one to crush on a professor, right? Zara tried to keep her lips pressed down to avoid laughing.

“I’m not ‘crushing’.” Claire air quoted before closing her notebook. “I’m not crushing.” She shook her head, she had to repeat that a second time for her own benefit, maybe if she said it three times it would go away? “I’m not crushing...” She frowned and let her green eyes make contact with Zara’s brown ones, her cheeks pink at the realization that she was in fact crushing more than a little bit.

“It’s okay, you got love-struck by Cupid.” Zara teased, yet aware it was just an innocent crush and nothing more.

“Pfffff. It’s not like that.” Claire rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay. It’s happened to all of us, it eventually happens to everybody—and this time it hit you...h a r d.”

“Stop!!!” Claire playfully threw one of the decorative pillows at her. “Besides, I’m sure he has a girlfriend or something.” She scoffed.

“So beautiful that he doesn’t have a single photo with her on his Instagram…” Zara wiggled her eyebrows, then threw the pillow back at her best friend. 

“I wouldn’t know. It’s not like I sit here and scroll through his profile all day long.” Claire rolled her eyes.

“Riiiiiight.”

“He’s hot, leave me alone!” Claire covered her face with the pillow, hiding the hot red blush growing in her cheeks and giggled against it.

Zara laughed and shook her head, “so?” She pulled the beanies up trying to get back to subject, cutting her friend some slack.

“I like the maroon one.”

 

* * *

 

Claire wanted to kill Zara, now that she was aware of her little crush she couldn’t find a way to keep herself from blushing; “keep it together, girl!” She took a deep breath and gulped, hugging her notebook tightly against her chest. The redhead licked her lips and looked around before knocking on the wooden door in front of her.

She unconsciously fixed her hair and looked down to make sure she didn’t have any food or drink stains on her top. She always wanted to look A+ for her professors and make a good impression.

“You must be Claire...” A cheeky grin greeted her once the door had been answered. “I thought I said my door was always open, didn’t I?” He tilted his head, his eyes casually looking down taking in every perfectly placed curve of her body.

“Yes, but—“ She had her hand on her belly, still feeling a little nervous.

“So what’s with the knocking?” He curved an eyebrow. “C’mon in~” He opened the door and moved to the side so she could step in. “Next time just walk in; like I said... my door is always open for my students.” He headed to his desk and grabbed one of the cold fries he had lying there.

“That’s not what an open office—…I’m sorry I seemed to have interrupted your meal.” She cleared her throat and looked down to her shoes.

“Nah, these are old!” He waved his hand for her not to worry. Owen then pushed some things he had on his desk out of their way, so they could have some room to work on. “Please, sit down and get comfy! This will only take a sec.”

Claire watched him from the side, she’d rather take a seat once she had his full attention. She tilted her head and watched him clean around, checking the time on her wristwatch. It was three in the afternoon, the time they had agreed to meet at. “I’m sorry... am I early?” She wondered, knowing damn well she wasn’t… but did he?

Owen had his back on her and couldn’t help smiling to himself, that was very snarky of her and he couldn’t help but find it adorable. “I hope you timed me, because that took less than a second!” He offered that sexy grin she hadn’t been able to stop thinking of and had been haunting her for the past week.

Claire looked away and tucked a strand hair behind her ear, “what is it? You don’t like your chair?” He frowned finally noticing she was still standing there, “come here, you can sit on mine!” He pulled his chair from around his desk and held it for her to sit. His was obviously more comfortable than the stacking chairs they offered visitors.

Claire looked down and quietly sat down, “Thank you for having me today, I imagine you must be very busy so I appreciate it... and I can guarantee, Professor, I won’t make you waste your time.” She promised once he had taken a seat.

“Owen~” He corrected her. “Are you always this formal?” He offered a playful grin.

“When I’m talking to my professors, I am.” She nodded, she was a little irritated that he wasn’t taking this as seriously as she was. However, she was slightly glad because it was suppressing those butterflies he so easily drove crazy.

Claire licked her lips and handed him a set of papers she had put together for the meeting, “This is what I have so far,” she decided to move the subject along. “I took the liberty to print you a copy, if you don’t mind going through it with me.” She requested nervously. “It’s just the first draft and I know it’s a lot of material, but I would like to take some side notes as you go through it. It doesn’t have to be today, but I would appreciate if we could find some time over the course of the year to study it together and—”

“Huh.” He unintentionally cut her off, weighting the thick material on his hands. It was heavy.

“What?” She tilted her head, a frown wrinkling between her brows.

“Nothing, I just thought you wanted to chat and I feel like I’m having a meeting with the senior head master or something.” He laid back on the chair and looked away. “I mean you are making me sweat!” He chuckled, cleaning his hands on his lap.

Claire sighed and bit on her lower lip, “Am I overwhelming you?”

“No, but I’m concerned about you, aren’t you overwhelming yourself?” He asked. “Don’t answer that-” He stopped her after she had parted her lips, “You nerds don’t even know what that means.” He chuckled.

The redhead frowned and tilted her head, “caring about getting good grades doesn’t make me a nerd.” She curved her eyebrow.

“What’s that?” He pointed out at the notebook she had brought with her, dropping the subject. Owen reached out for his fries and started to nibble on some. “Cold fries?” He offered.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Hmm, more for me~” He shrugged and kept eating.

“This is the notebook with all the notes I took through the research process.” She explained about her thesis.

Owen set his fries back on the desk next to her thesis and reached out for the notebook, the first thing he noticed was how colorful it was; “Okay~Rainbow Brite, what’s with the color code?”

The look in her eyes was so threatening that Owen immediately took the mental note for him to NOT call her that again, “It’s my system. Do you have an issue with it?” She asked condescendingly.

“Nope. I found the cheat sheet!” He showed her the page on the back where she had taken the liberty to explain each color to him. “It’s all good now.” He nodded.

“So, as I was saying~” She licked her lips after releasing a sigh. “I really appreciate your time and I think your credentials are very...” Claire lost her trail of thought after noticing how he was smiling at her and his eyes were admiring her. She blushed and couldn’t stop smiling back. She rested her hands on her belly, trying to stop the flapping she felt inside of her.

“Do you want to check out some vids I have with my dolphins?” Owen didn’t really wait for an answer, was there really another response to that other than yes? He knew girls couldn’t resist those mammals. The man pulled his cellphone out of the front pocket of his jeans and went looking for one of his favorite videos.

“This is Whiskey, my favorite girl.” He smiled proudly, gently leaning closer so Claire could watch the video. “But now that she’s far away, that spot is open for grabs.” He teased.

“Whiskey like the bourbon?” Claire asked, her eyes fixed on the video.

“Whiskey like in the military alphabet.” Owen smirked.

The redhead slowly moved her eyes to fall on his and gently smiled back; it was official, his sexy smirk made her weak. She looked down, trying to control the blush threatening to invade her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Nah, who am I kidding~totally after the bourbon!” He nudged Claire playfully. He had caught the light blush and he couldn’t help find it adorable.

She giggled and shook her head. “I’ve read they are very smart, can communicate between them, and even give each other names!” She pointed out, “for what you just showed me...they even learned how to communicate with you, too.” It wasn’t like Owen had been the one to learn their communication system.

“Yeah, and they are hella cute!” He rubbed the back of his neck, impressed she kept using communicate when referring to their ability to understand each other. This one girl was definitely different from the rest, she hadn’t squealed over the little sounds Whiskey did, how she went fetch her ball, or did the exact amount of flips Owen had instructed her to do. Claire was more interested in their intelligence and social skills, and so was he.

“You know, the fact that we might speak the same language doesn’t mean we understand each other.” He smiled her way. He figured he could have a smart discussion with her and Owen found that refreshing.

“That’s why some relationships suffer, because of a misunderstanding. The fact that I’m using a certain choice of words doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m using them the way you would.” She nodded.

“Same language does not equal same way to communicate.” Owen licked his lips and let his hazel eyes study her green ones. She giggled catching him staring and looked away, rubbing her arm a little. 

The redhead bit on her lip and curved her eyebrow. “I think those things are very important in today’s work environment.” She had found a way to bring the subject back to her thesis, “and that’s what my paper is all about.”

Owen placed his cellphone on the desk and rested her heavy paper on his lap, The Future of Human Resources was the subject she had about two hundred pages on. He smiled, she was very serious about the future which was a good thing, but he also wished she’d take a moment and enjoy the present.

“I would love to go through this with you.” He agreed to do it her way, sit down and go module by module with the redhead so she could take her side notes. “How about we plan a second meeting? I won’t lie, I’m eager to read this.” He admitted. She was smart and was curious to learn more about her way of thinking, “so I might give it a scan until we meet again.” He smiled.

That cheeky smile Claire had just found out she couldn’t say no to, “mmhmm...” she nodded. “That’s fine.” She agreed.

“How about you give me your e-mail? I’ll throw around some stuff as I go and we go through it together?” He fetched for a pen and let her write it down on the first page of her paper.

He pulled out a post-it and gave her his, “I’ll be contacting you soon, and I hope to see you in the next class, too.” He winked at her.

She giggled like an idiot and then cleared her throat, “Thank you, Pro—“ She caught the look he was giving her and how he was shaking his head at her, “Owen~Thank you.” She offered her hand for a handshake, and once she had gathered all her things, she got ready to leave. “See you around~” She offered one last time, a gentle smile curved on her lips before she walked out.

 

* * *

 

“He is amazing!” The redhead blurted out. She hadn’t even noticed the bright smile she was wearing and the way her eyes sparkled while talking about her meeting with Owen.

“Okaaay.” Zara was slowly going from thinking it was amusing to see her best friend crushing on a professor to actually think this was more serious than Claire was willing to admit.

“He is so charming and so funny!” She took her heels off, taking them back to her closet and aligning them with the rest. “He agreed to help me with my paper and... he is cool, yeah... but so smart too!” She giggled and sat on her bed.

“And that smile, right?” Zara offered sarcastically.

“That smile...he wouldn’t stop smiling at me.” Claire rested her head on her pillow and let her brain daydream a little.

“Girl, you got it bad for him.” Zara shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

“No~nothing’s changed.” She shook her head. “He is still my professor and by tomorrow I’ll be over it!” She promised, sort of, kind of. She knew it was not happening.

“You are one sigh away from starting picking petals!!”

“Don’t be silly...” The redhead rolled her eyes before letting them fall on her iPhone so she could save his e-mail address.

“He loves me....he loves me not...” Zara started mocking, mimicking the petal picking with her fingers.

“I already admitted I have a crush on him, what do you want from me?” Claire spat out. The more she was made to think about it, the more confusing it got. Zara was not helping her at all.

“To be a hundred percent aware that you not only think he is hot and has a charming smile, but that you have a massive crush on him!”

The redhead frowned and shook her head, “I’m not acting on it, Zara. It’s just a silly crush~plus it’s not like it’s mutual, okay?”

Those were exactly the same words Owen kept repeating to himself while he made it home, that what he had been feeling for that gorgeous redhead was only a silly crush and it probably wasn’t even mutual. The fact that it was one-sided made this easer for him, it would restrain him from acting on it. He had a guideline to follow and as a professor it was his responsibility to keep it professional and Claire Dearing was off limits — at least for the following year.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire’s eyes were hurting after having spent hours staring at her laptop screen. She had been studying all evening for this test she had to present on her first class the following day. She sighed and looked away for a second, rubbing her eyes gently with her fingers before she covered her mouth to yawn. 

It wasn’t until she fixed her green eyes back on the screen that she noticed she had spent more than her evening sitting there— no wonder her ass was numb. It was already one in the morning and she still felt the need to give her notes one last read before trying to catch a few hours of sleep. 

She shut her laptop close and grabbed the few notecards she had prepared with a few questions. She stood up from her desk and decided to get comfortable in her bed. She found a position where she could rest her butt from sitting flat and straighten her legs. She also made sure her current position wouldn’t make her fall asleep. 

Claire spent an hour studying her questionary and set her notecards on her nightstand. She was now going to go through a couple of charts she had on her notebook and promised herself she’d go to bed after that. She eyed her cellphone charging on her nightstand and picked it up. 

There was no harm in taking five minutes to rest her brain and scroll down her Instagram feed, was there? Once on her home screen, the notification on her email app remind her she had been postponing to reply to Owen’s last e-mail. 

Nibbling on her lip, she opened it and read it. There was something about his choice of words when complimenting her thesis that made her feel all fuzzy inside. She loved it when people pointed out how intelligent she was, but reading it from him was something else. He had sent that e-mail almost six hours ago, so she took her five minute break to finally reply to him. 

They had been exchanging emails for a week now, and they often included some casual conversation too, among the whole serious talk about her final paper. But of course, she didn’t mind that. At all. This time around, for some reason, they had ended up talking about coffee and how they couldn’t understand why people poured almost half a pound of sugar into their cup. 

They both agreed coffee was better when black and strong. The only difference between their taste was that his choice of drink was always a cold beverage rather than a hot one like hers. 

Claire didn’t notice the stupid smile slowly creeping up on her face while she replied to Owen’s e-mail. She always started them with matters regarding her paper and the few things they were discussing about it, and from there she would slowly transition to way less professional topics. This time, she was stuck on coffee. She added that she’d heard Central American coffee was one of the best around the world and couldn’t wait to try it out one day. 

She sent the email and plugged her iPhone back to the charger, leaving it on her nightstand. Claire sighed, and with that smile still on her lips, she finally grabbed her notebook and opened it on that chart she was feeling she needed to refresh before her exam that following morning. 

She didn’t have time to fix her concentration on her notebook before her cellphone announced she had an incoming e-mail. She blushed, it was two in the morning, definitely not an appropriate time for her to be exchanging e-mails with her professor. She bit on her lower lip and after thinking it through, she reached out again for her cellphone. Claire immediately sighed in disappointment, noticing it was just one of those sales newsletters from one of the online stores she usually shopped at. 

She rolled her eyes before she chuckled at herself. She truly believed he would be awake at two in the morning? She snorted. She was probably the only soul awake at that hour, on a Thursday, in the whole campus. She deleted the sales e-mail and immediately noticed, to her surprise, that Owen had indeed replied to her and was thus awake that late. Claire giggled, and feeling her cheeks blush, she opened his e-mail. “Why are you up so late, Miss Dearing?” He had simply replied, postponing the rest of the conversation to be addressed later on. 

“Studying for a test, the usual.” She replied. 

“Hmm. Go to bed please, even bright ladies like yourself need their beauty sleep...” 

Claire covered her mouth with her hand and giggled into it. “Goodnight Prof” She nibbled on her lower lip and deleted those last four characters. “Goodnight Owen.” She contemplated her response for a couple of seconds and hit send. 

 

* * *

 

Claire had the tendency to show up to class ten minutes before it stated. Fifteen, to Owen’s. She wanted to make sure she had the best seat in the room, right in front of him, where she could catch every smirk and every eye contact he would sometimes make with her. 

She sat quietly at her desk and waited for her professor and peers to make it to class. She opened her notebook and started reviewing her notes from the previous class, this was something she always did. Claire frowned, noticing she didn’t have as many things written down as she expected. This was going to be just the third class that Owen would hold, and even if she had spent fifteen minutes of the first one leaning on his back while he did push-ups, she should’ve had at least forty-five minutes worth of notes in her notebook, plus all the ones from the second class, last week. 

Claire nibbled on her nails and ran her fingers through her hair. She closed her notebook, before her eyes focused on the second guy to make it to class. “Jeez, Claire, who ran you over?” He teased her, it was very evident that she had spent all night up studying. 

The redhead cleared her throat and reached for a pocket mirror in her purse, as well as some make up. She still had about eight minutes or so before Owen would make it to their 9:00AM class. She carefully started to cover the bags under her eyes and applied some lipgloss on her lips.

“Didn’t you spend like an hour getting all prefect for Oweeeeen before leaving the dorm?” Zara nudged her once she had made it to class and taken the seat next to her best friend. 

“Shut up.” Claire made sure she didn’t look as bad as that other guy made it sound, and was able to put everything away before their professor made it to class. 

Some of the students were outside casually talking, until Owen arrived. They all high fived him and went looking for a seat while he settled at his desk. 

His eyes fell on Claire right away. To him, she looked absolutely beautiful with her red locks resting on her chest, not to mention the turquoise knotted neckline top she was wearing made her eyes immediately captivate his, and Owen got lost in them the moment they made eye contact. 

She blushed and slowly looked down, gently brushing her fingers through her hair. Then, she felt him standing in front of her desk; she smiled to herself and let her green eyes find his again. Owen cleared his throat.

“Some guy asked me if I could give you this...” He handed her what they had already discussed was her drink of choice. “I don’t know what his deal is, but he said you might need it after spending all night up studying.” He shrugged, winking at her, and set the large cup on her desk before he went back to his and sipped on his iced coffee.

“Who was he?” Zara asked the professor, curious to know who was sending coffee to her best friend. Her boyfriend never did that for her, so she was a little jealous of this mystery guy. 

“I don’t know.” Owen shrugged, making some time for those who were running late. “Some secret admirer, maybe?” He smirked at Claire who giggled like a fool and brought her coffee to her lips to take a sip. 

Claire spent half of the lecture nibbling on the cap of her pen while letting her eyes fall on Owen and her mind wander. She had only been able to take a couple of notes of what he was saying. The professor, on his part, had found himself briefly interrupting his speech with ‘umm’s and ‘uhh’s every time his eyes fell on that dreamy smile curled on Claire’s lips. 

So he had eventually moved to stand in the back of the classroom, on top of the wide staircase that ran between the two sets of desks; it was much easier for him to concentrate and talk to his students about Personal and Organizational Values when he wasn’t facing Claire. The redhead had also been able to take better notes now that she wasn’t distracted by his smirk or those strong biceps— not to mention that amazing ass every time he turned around to write something on the board. 

Standing in the back didn’t stop him from making this class as interactive as the previous two, and for his students to spend a great hour in a lecture that would usually be boring. 

“Hey, you go ahead... I have to check on my thesis and stuff.” Claire smiled at her best friend once Owen had dismissed the class. 

Zara nudged her, “Yeah~more like check on stuff more than your thesis.” She laughed before standing up and leaving Claire rolling her eyes at her. 

Once the classroom was empty, Owen trotted back down and sat on the desk next to Claire’s. He tilted his chair to the side so he could face her and leaned over lightly, “Hey there.” He greeted her with a soft grin. 

Green eyes slowly turned to look at him and couldn’t help flirting with him for a second before she nibbled on her lower lip, “Thank you for the coffee.” She brought up the now empty foam cup. 

“How did you do on your exam?” He smiled, genuinely interested. 

“I think I did pretty well.” She blushed. 

“Of course you did.” He playfully rolled his eyes, sure there was no doubt about that. “So I checked on that thing you wanted me to?” He brought up her thesis; by now he had already figured out she took it very seriously, and even if he sometimes found ways to make her loosen up a little bit, she still was very formal and serious about her work. 

Claire nodded, her finger twirling a strand of her hair while her eyes were on his and her teeth were still busy tearing apart her lower lip. 

Owen was finding her gestures very distracting and ended up breaking eye contact with her, before he looked back up at his desk. He stood up and fetched the material he had with him. He tried to keep his eyes down on the paper, to prevent them from eating her alive. 

“Um...” He cleared his throat before running his fingers through his hair. 

“You still believe in that one-on-one nonsense, when for administration it’s easier to just have employees click a button and it’s done?” Claire raised her eyebrows, picking on what he wanted to say but for some reason was having issues explaining. 

“Well, take us for example.” He tried to explain how for a company it was better to keep a close relationship with their personnel rather than doing everything electronically. “We could be doing this via e-mail and for a big part we have, but... here we are.” He pointed out. “Do you want to try your theory? Let’s not make any personal contact for at least three weeks, see how the process of reviewing your thesis works by e-mail only.” 

Claire didn’t like the sound of that, even when her thesis stated that the future of Human Resources was a digital outcome, where even paperwork would disappear and employees would be digitally signing with their ID through the company’s network. 

“But... it’s not the same!” She frowned and rubbed her arm. It wasn’t the same because she liked meeting him and spending time with him, otherwise she would have totally taken on the challenge and proved her method right.

“Plus, my thesis is not about what’s best for the company but where the human relations-employee relationship is heading.” She tried to debate. 

Owen smiled softly and leaned closer, as if he was about to tell her a secret— and in a way he was: “I wouldn’t want to stop meeting with you, either.” He smirked. The redhead gulped softly and felt a thousand butterflies flapping inside her tummy all at once. 

“I think you should add something about how big of a loss it is that personal interaction will eventually disappear.” He shrugged after a second, his eyes falling on hers. God, she would give everything she had to those eyes and the way they looked at her. Claire nodded, unable to say no to that. 

“Promise me your employees will never be numbers on a spreadsheet once you become the most powerful boss out there.” He smiled, that’s how much he knew she could accomplish. Owen had only known her for three weeks, but he knew she was capable of — and deserved — greatness. 

Claire watched him from the corner of her eyes and pursed her lips. “Pinky promise…?” he poked his pinky out for hers to tangle with it. She chewed on the inside of her lip for a little while, and eventually linked pinkies. She looked back up at him, lost in his eyes once again. “I pinky promise...” She giggled. 

With that said, they both agreed to meet on a weekly basis to go through the rest of her thesis. It was an extended piece of work but that was only a good thing for Owen, since it meant he would have a valid excuse to talk to Claire and spend some extra time with her. 

 

* * *

 

By their third meeting, both student and professor were already so comfortable with each other that they were sitting on the same side of one of the booths at the campus cafeteria, which is where they usually met to discuss her paper and the very different approaches they had to the subject. This didn’t just trigger interesting conversations and debates between the two of them, but also gave her thesis a more complex approach. 

She had originally focused it on the future of human relations, like the title implied, but with Owen’s influence it was also starting to pay attention to the transition that was happening in the present. 

Owen had his arm resting on the back of the booth while the two of them shared an order of chili cheese fries. He was eating with his fingers while Claire was using a plastic fork. 

“You are disgusting...” she laughed watching some of the cheese running down his chin. He mumbled something that she hadn’t quite gotten and, fetching some napkins, she handed them over to him so he could clean himself. “That greasy chili stuff better not end on my notes, Owen!” She chuckled, pulling everything away from him. 

“Okay, Miss Manners~” He nudged her right side while she was bringing the fork to her mouth, making some of the cheese fall on her top. “Shit! I’m sorry!” He laughed simultaneously to the gasp the redhead released. She placed her fork down and watched how he quickly grabbed a napkin and dipped it into a glass of water that was on the table. 

Owen reached out so he could help clean it up, but Claire quickly turned away, “Hold it there!” She blushed lightly and reached out for the napkin, which he refused to give. 

“It’s nothing, c’mon... let me help you!” He requested. 

“No!” She laughed. “You are crazy!” She was obviously thinking of how this would look like while he just wanted to help her clean the cheese off her blouse. 

“Miss Dearing. Mr. Grady.” A tall man greeted them with a nod, interrupting the very innocent wrestling they had going on over a wet napkin. 

Owen cleared his throat after eyeing his boss, Headmaster Richard Rogers, standing by their table. The Navy man had thought to himself — from the moment they had first met, that if someone had to play this guy in a movie they would cast someone like Laurence Fishburne. He was that kind of man who could be very intimidating but totally trick you into thinking he was very easy going. This dude was not fooling Owen Grady. 

Claire quickly tried to take the cheese off her top but it still left a stain on it. “Headmaster Rogers.” She smiled; she was perhaps one of the few students who weren’t intimidated by him. She didn’t have a reason to...yet. She had an impeccable score card and had never in her four years at campus given him a reason to doubt her professionalism and integrity. 

That was the only thing that was keeping him from getting the wrong idea about what was going on between Claire and Owen in that moment. “I see you took my suggestion on seeking advice from one of your professors for your thesis.” He curved an eyebrow eyeing all the paperwork and the notebook spread over the table. He could tell they belonged to the student since the rainbow of colors was what truly caught anyone’s eye. 

“Mr. Grady...” Headmaster Rogers’s big deep dark eyes moved from the pile of notes — also noticing there were two sodas and one order of fries on the table — over to the arm the Navy man had resting on the back of the seat. “Miss Dearing is one of the most intelligent and brightest students this facility has ever had, and she will probably hold that title for quite some time.” He stated something he was aware Owen probably already knew. 

The young man noticed how Rogers was looking at his arm and, clearing his throat, he slowly pulled it back. “Yes sir.” He said almost in monotony. 

“I’m sure there’s plenty of your experience AS AN ANIMAL BEHAVIORIST that can help her grow as a woman and as a human being.” He wanted to make sure they both knew he thought it was a good thing they were working together, but also that he hadn’t been born yesterday. “And it stops there.” He added firmly. 

“Yes sir.” 

Claire wasn’t a kid anymore, and understanding what the Headmaster had meant by that demand made her blush. She was quiet, she knew it was not her place to intervene, even if it would have been only to assure him that their meetings were purely professional. 

Mr. Rogers nodded once and kept walking, leaving the professor and his student to go back to their discussion. 

Once the elder man was out of sight, Owen immediately put his arm back against the back of the seat and chuckled. He tilted his head trying to find Claire’s eyes but she was hiding her face behind the curtain of her hair, giggling, her cheeks pinker than ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

After weeks of working so close to Owen, Claire had found he had a unique way of making her laugh. It wasn’t even intentional, but a side effect his charm had on her. 

The sound of her belly laugh echoed through the hallways while the two of them carried some bags of food over to his office. They had decided to meet up and work on her thesis over lunch, since it was the only free time Claire had that week. They had also found his office to be more comfortable lately. Nothing against the campus cafeteria, it was just easier for them to be themselves in his office.

“Seal food for you...” Owen brought the sushi Claire had gotten out of the bag and set it on his desk. “And actual human food for me.” He teased her, setting the four large slices of pizza he had gotten next to her sushi.  

That’s what had the young student laughing out loud; the Navy man just couldn’t understand why she liked that stuff so much. He had even given her a very graphic explanation about raw fish and guts just to gross her out, saying that’s what he’d used to feed his dolphins. 

Claire shook her head and pulled his chair to bring it around the desk. Since their first meeting, he had insisted for the young lady to take the comfortable chair and he’d sit on the other one. They both sat close to each other at the front side of the desk, their knees brushing. 

Owen reached out for their sodas and handed her the iced-tea she had ordered while he sipped on his Sprite. 

“So we eat, then we work?” He grinned. 

Claire tilted her head and looked over to the papers on his desk and nibbled on her lower lip. “But... you eat fast! I only have an hour before my next class.”  

Claire held the chopsticks and, picking up the first sushi roll, she started eating. Her green eyes slowly turned their attention back to Owen, who was staring at her with that charming smile of his. She smiled and blushed lightly, nibbling on her lips. 

Owen cleared his throat and pointed out to the sticks she was using. “I never learned how to eat with those. I’m the kind of loser who eats oriental food with a fork.” He casually explained. 

“I have never even seen you use a fork.” She lightly rolled her eyes. He was always pinching those chilli cheese fries with his fingers, and he also ate other kinds of junk food like nachos, burgers and pizza. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything... isn’t there?” He mocked her, and rolling his sleeves up, he reached out for a fork and knife. All four of his pizza slices were stacked one on top of the other as he let the knife cut right through them. He slid his fork all the way through the piece of food and brought it to his mouth. 

Claire wrinkled her nose, even if she appreciated that he used utensils to eat his pizza, it was disgusting that he was eating all four at once. 

He smiled at her with his cheeks full, and slowly started to swallow his food. “So are you going to teach me how to use those sticks or nah?” He finally asked before bringing his soda up and sipping on it. 

“Are you going to taste sushi?” She flirted, chewing on her lip at the sight of some sauce on the corner of his lip. 

“Ha!” He thought that was a long shot. Owen then poked the tip of his tongue and cleaned the sauce off his mouth. 

Claire handed him the chopsticks and let her soft freckled fingers guide his. She explained how to properly hold them while positioning the sticks between his fingers. Owen found his hazel eyes unable to stop staring at her and how adorable her determination and concentration were. 

He smiled, watching her lips move as she talked, feeling her finger pads on his skin. The professor nodded every time he found those eyes looking up at him, even if he had no idea what she was talking about.  

“Okay, try it.” Those were the only three words he made out, the feeling of Claire pulling her hands away bringing him back to reality. 

He cleared his throat and successfully pinched one of her sushi rolls. They both smiled. Owen dipped it into the sauce and brought it to her lips. The redhead giggled and gave it a tiny bite. She knew it was kind of inappropriate, but at the same time the idea of Owen feeding her made something tickle below her belly button. She couldn’t resist, so she ended up barely acting on it. 

“Now you try it...” She fixed her eyes on him. He was slowly realizing he couldn’t say no to her. Owen nodded and, making a face, he let the tip of his tongue taste the roll before giving it a small bite. 

“Aaargh...” He shook his head and sipped on his drink. 

“You are so dramatic! You didn’t even give it a proper bite.” She laughed. 

“Yeah well...it’s time for work...so...”

Owen always kept his word, so, as promised, they had gotten straight into formal mood once they were done with their lunch, to work on her thesis. 

They had spent most of that time disagreeing on many things, as always, but with time...they kind of started to like those little debates. They helped Claire give her paper more layers and complexity, and the pair also learned a lot about their personalities while discussing the matter. 

“Okay, five minutes before your class starts...” He smiled, checking the time on his wrist watch. 

“Yeah...I guess I should go...” Claire agreed with a nod. 

“I’ll e-mail you later.” He smirked. It almost felt like they had two conversations going on now. One strictly for her thesis and serious discussions, and then there was this other one they had going on only with casual topics, such as her opinion on garlic bread or his distaste for musicals. 

“Okay.” She nodded and rubbed her arm, her eyes moving down. 

“Or…pwff…I mean...I could text you?” He shrugged casually. 

The butterflies in her stomach came back in full force. She would only feel them now then, whenever there was some new territory being explored between them. Claire smiled softly and nodded.  

“Yeah?” Owen was nervous for some reason but was relieved she had agreed. He started looking for a marker on his desk and a post-it. 

Claire giggled and wrote hers down for him. “Don’t go around misplacing it~” She playfully pasted it on the back of his hand before letting her fingers gently brush it down as she pulled back. 

“I won’t ~” He promised, completely lost in the way her touch had felt and made him twitch below the waist. 

“Bye, Owen.” She smiled from the door before closing it behind her.  

“Bye...” He sighed with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

Claire was looking for the key to her dorm when she heard the text message notification coming from her purse. She opened the door first and took the iPhone out of her purse as she walked back inside. 

 _Sushi_ _wasn’t_ _that_ _bad_. _I_ _know_... _I’m_ _a_ _coward_ _for_ _not_ _admitting_ _it_ _in_ _person_.

Owen had waited a few hours to finally text her. He didn’t want to look too desperate, although it had taken a lot for him not to message her the moment she walked out of the door. 

“Let me guess... Professor Grady just emailed you.” Zara caught Claire smiling brightly down to her cellphone. 

“No. He texted me.” The redhead smiled from ear to ear and covered her mouth, a blush inevitably spreading all across her cheeks. 

Zara squealed; she didn’t see that one coming. 

“He asked for my number so I guess we are now texting. I don’t know.” She giggled on her way to put her shoes away and just get comfortable in her bed. 

Her best friend followed her with huge eyes. Claire was biting down on her lower lip while typing something on her phone. It didn’t take a genius to know she was texting him back. 

“So how did it go?” The brunette was curious. “Spill the tea, sis!” She smiled, hoping Claire could see she was not going to judge. 

“I taught him how to eat sushi today.” Claire sighed. “I mean, we had lunch in his office and...he fed me.” The redhead unashamedly admitted. 

“Wow...are you two...?” Zara narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. 

 _I’m glad you liked it. Thank you for lunch, by the way._ Claire had typed down while talking to Zara; she pressed send and then her eyes moved back to her best friend. 

“He asked me to have lunch.” Claire shared with her friend, completely ignoring her question. “He spent like a minute insisting he wanted to.” 

“Claire...”

“Hmmm?” She looked over to her friend. 

“So it ended up being mutual, huh?” 

Claire blushed and stayed silent for a second, before admitting: “I think so...I hope so.” She confessed, fiddling with her phone case. “I can, like, talk to you about this, right? She bit on her lower lip.  

“Yeah, of course.”

“I really like him, Zara. He makes me feel this way that I- honest to god, had never felt before.” Claire finally admitted, not only out loud but to herself as well.  

“So…” Zara slowly tested the waters, “if the opportunity—”

“Yes.” Claire covered her mouth, like a kid would after saying a bad word. “I would. I… I really would.” She admitted. 

Zara smiled softly and nodded her head. “I think you two would make a really cute couple.” She offered, which made Claire’s grin widen: just that picture made her heart skip a beat. “But—” Zara bit on her lip as well.

Claire turned her attention back to her friend. “But?” She frowned. 

“He is still your professor and… he is that type of man, you know?”  

“What type of man?” Those green eyes narrowed, almost warning Zara to be careful with her choice of words. 

“The flirty type. The type that leads you on. The type that’s so confident they will get the chick that—”

“I get it, Zara.” Claire rolled her eyes. “I’ll be careful. I promise.” She looked down. 

“Okay.” Zara nodded.  

“Now can we go back to the part where you think we look cute?” Claire giggled and sat on her bed. Her best friend smiled at her giddiness and jumped on the bed in front of her, sharing with her how things looked between them from a third person’s perspective, before the redhead told her everything they had done so far since their first meeting in his office. 

 

* * *

 

Owen was at the coffee cart at the dorm buildings. It was the only one still open after six in the afternoon, plus he liked hanging out at the building’s yard and catch up with some of his students. It also didn’t hurt that he could possibly run into Claire from time to time, and steal a few minutes with her. 

He had texted her not long ago and she had casually let him know she was on her way back to her dorm after spending some time studying in the library. After another couple of text messages, they had agreed to casually run into each other in her hallway. 

So there he was, buying her strong black coffee after Claire had said she was feeling a little tired and sleepy after spending so many hours on her books. He looked around and smiled when she saw her walking around into the yard. He paid for the two coffees and, once he turned around, he saw Zara had found her first, and now both were heading back to their dorm. 

He cleared his throat and still decided to pretend to run into them. He made sure to greet at least five different people before getting there, though. “Hey girls.” He said casually.

“Hey.” Claire immediately greeted him with a soft smile and sparkly eyes. Zara was too distracted watching the heart eyes the two of them were exchanging, to say hello back.

“Hi~” He smirked and let his hazel eyes get lost in her green ones. “Um... Zach kinda messed up my order and I ended up with an extra coffee. Do you want it?” 

Zara snorted, just to feel Claire nudge her to knock it off; the redhead had confessed the day before that the mysterious coffee guy was Owen. “Thanks.” She nodded before taking a sip.  

“You are welcome.” Owen murmured, his finger reaching out to brush a little bit of hair she had in her lips. 

Never in her life had Zara felt so invisible, but she knew it was not personal. She could also see, by the way Owen was so lost in those penetrating green eyes, how the whole world had stopped spinning around him and nothing else but Claire existed.  

She smiled to herself: maybe she was wrong and Owen really did feel differently for Claire than any other girl. She cleared her throat. “My boyfriend is waiting for me… so umm… see you back in the dorm” She excused herself. 

“Mmhmm...” Claire nodded, still smiling at Owen. 

“Bye Zara.” Owen waved the other student goodbye “See you next week in class!” 

“Sure thing, prof! Bye!” She smiled back and turning around headed into the building. 

Claire and Owen spent about ten minutes out there, talking about this documentary about dolphins he had recommended her. It was after she was done with her coffee that she said goodbye to him and headed back to her dorm.

Claire opened the door only to find her best friend making out with Alec. This was a picture that she usually found disgusting... watching him basically on top of her while their slimy tongues wrestled and exchanged saliva. 

For the first time since Zara and Alec started dating, Claire didn’t make a face at the picture. She took in the sound of her best friend enjoying the way her boyfriend was kissing her and she noticed her hands moving down his body, neither of them apparently noticing her presence. 

She walked past them and closed the door to her room. Claire nibbled on her lower lip and sat on her bed. She took her cellphone out and adjusted, resting her head against her pillow and covering herself with the blanket she had there.  

She started going down her Instagram feed, and then smiled at a [photo](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ddoksg5gdt97dft/Photo%2012-1-18%2C%205%2031%2053%20PM.jpg?dl=0) Owen had uploaded recently. It seemed he had spent some time out sailing with some friends. He was wearing a black baseball cap and sunglasses. 

Her green eyes had to look closer to notice he was wearing grey and peach colored trunks that were the same color as the raft they were all hanging out on. At a first glance, she thought he was naked, which made her blush. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled to herself. 

Claire decided to focus on something else on the photo. He was also holding out a cigar. She wasn’t a smoker, and had never really been a fan of it, but for some reason the way he was holding it made it look sexy. 

She gulped and adjusted her legs under her blanket. She started to wonder how would it be like to go on this kind of adventure with him. It sure looked like fun, judging by the photos and videos he posted.  

Claire liked the mental picture of going out sailing with him so much, that she allowed herself to wonder if she would wear a bikini or a one-piece swimsuit around him. She blushed lightly, finding herself wanting to wear a bikini. 

She then sighed, thinking about how all these years, ever since high school, she hadn’t really been interested in the whole dating thing, and how she always thought it wasn’t worth it. All of her friends had gone through very intense relationships, but they all eventually ended, and they didn’t gain anything from them. But lately, she had been growing curious. The new sensations she was feeling, made her rethink some things. Maybe having a boyfriend wasn’t that bad? 

Claire’s attention moved back to Owen’s photo. She bit on her lower lip after allowing her eyes to take in his biceps and those strong arms: they sure looked like it would feel great to be wrapped in them under the warm sun, and the sound of seagulls flying around while they floated in the ocean. 

The redhead didn’t notice the moment she closed her eyes and let her brain play that scenario for her...

Owen would slowly lean closer, pepper kisses on her neck and graze her skin with his hands, making her giggle. She would brush her fingers down his chest, feeling those strong pectorals and playing with his chest hair. Maybe run her hands around his neck and play with the hair at his nape, too. He’d brush his lips up her throat and kiss her gently at first. He looked like a great kisser; those soft lips tasting hers for a few seconds before he would lean over and rest her between the raft and his frame. 

Claire moaned softly while wondering how the tip of his tongue would feel between her lips. Her legs were shifting under her blanket while she imagined his strong hands resting over her belly; he would compliment her bikini while nibbling on her earlobe. 

Never had Claire wanted a boyfriend to have her tickle under her belly button in the way her mind was allowing her to feel while thinking about Owen. 

She went back to imagining him kissing her, soundly and gently. The tickling this day dream was triggering was slowly running further down. She liked it, but somehow it made her want to imagine beyond that. 

She groaned while keeping her eyes closed, allowing herself to wonder how it felt to have him slowly run his fingers up her abdomen while kissing around her neck. 

She hadn’t noticed yet, but there was a little puddle growing in her panties. The closer she allowed his body to press against hers in that raft, the tighter she felt between her legs. 

She wanted more, and eventually let herself wonder how it would feel for him to touch her. Claire moaned, feeling those big hands cupping her breasts and squeeze them. A squeeze that felt so real, she felt herself dripping. 

She opened her eyes when she finally felt how sticky her panties were. She blushed, such thing had never happened to her, but it had made her curious. 

She gasped at the feeling of her iPhone buzzing in her hand.  

 _What are you up to?_ Owen texted.  

Claire shifted and frowned at that wet sticky feeling she had unconsciously triggered her body into producing.  

She felt her cheeks turn red, completely ashamed of the honest answer to that question. 


	5. Chapter 5

Claire had her laptop on her bed, playing Big Mouth in the background while she got ready. For the past couple of weeks, she was taking extra time to make sure she not only looked presentable, but also pretty for a certain professor. She was laughing at some of the things those teens in the cartoon were going through — secretly relating to a few of the subjects the many episodes dealt with. 

She sighed, fixing her hair over her shoulders and smiling to herself. She walked back to her bed and paused the show before she closed her laptop. “I’m going to be in the cafeteria with Owen!” She called out, letting her best friend know she was going out. 

“Alright! See you tonight.” Zara called back, and after a few seconds she met her by the dorm room. “And behave.” She pointed a finger at Claire, although the smirk on her face gave away the joking nature of the warning.

“I always behave.” Claire rolled her eyes playfully and bit on her lower lip, feeling the blush growing on her cheeks. “I kinda don’t want to, though.” She confessed. 

“Aww my innocent baby is growing up!” Zara teased her, playfully pretending to wipe a tear off her cheek. 

“Bye now!” Claire shook her head, smiling, and closed the door behind her. 

The senior student pushed the door open to the cafeteria and smiled when she saw Owen already sitting at their usual table, in the corner between the counter and the wall. She nibbled on her lower lip and slid into the booth, sitting next to him. 

Owen smiled and brought his arm along the backrest, feeling her inch closer, their knees brushing under the table. “Bette brought us some drinks.” He handed her her usual iced tea and Claire happily took a sip. 

“Hi sweetie. You guys’ quesadilla should be ready in a moment.” Bette, the old lady from the cafeteria, always smiled when she came to check if professor and student needed anything. She made sure to clean their table, since she knew they were always working.

“Thank you, Bette.” Claire smiled. 

“I see you made it just in time, too.” Bette smiled. “This one was starting to get lonely without you.” She teased. Claire looked over to Owen, giggling and feeling her cheeks turning pink. 

“Yeah well, I really enjoy our meetings, what can I say...” Owen let his fingers absentmindedly play with the ends of her red hair for a second. Green eyes were fixed on his while Claire felt butterflies flapping wildly in her tummy. He squeezed her shoulder lightly before resting his hand on the back of the seat. 

“You two are so cute.” The old lady beamed. “I’ll go make sure your quesadilla is ready, and extra fries as you like it.” She winked. 

Claire gulped, unable to stop nibbling on her lower lip, while her eyes were down on her hands, waiting for her cheeks to cool off. 

Owen opened his straw and playfully started to blow some air against her cheek with it, making her look up. “There you are...” He offered a cheeky grin. 

“Hi~” She finally greeted him, unable to formulate any other word. She found her eyes slightly dropping to his lips and she let out a whimper. 

“Hey...” He greeted her back. “She was not lying you know...maybe growing lonely isn’t really the correct choice of words—” He gulped, “But I was starting to miss you.” 

Her green eyes slightly widened while she felt her heart pounding fast against her chest. “You could always text me, you know.” She looked down, just to feel Owen brush his fingers up her chin while bringing her face back up. 

“More than we already do?” He teased her, that big boyish smile of his never leaving his face. Since having exchanged cellphone numbers, their texting only stopped when she was asleep or in class — sometimes she even slid a couple of replies there, too. 

“One quesadilla with extra cheese and extra fries to share...” Bette interrupted them while putting their food on the table. 

“Thanks.” Both Claire and Owen offered. Owen grabbed the ketchup, mayo, mustard, and the green hot sauce and spread them across one side of the fries basket. Claire didn’t like any of that stuff, but he liked making a mess with all the dressings. 

Bette smiled and stayed there, holding the tray against her chest, her eyes fixed on the pair, waiting for the one move she knew Owen always did and she loved so much to witness. 

Owen picked one of the fries and after making sure it wasn’t too hot anymore, he smiled and brought it to Claire’s lips. The young girl bit on it and smiled softly, watching him eat the other half. 

The old lady wiggled her shoulders. “Enjoy your meal, kittens.” She offered, and headed back to work. 

“So you never said why you would rather see the world underwater than on land?” Claire casually brought up the topic they had been discussing via text message that morning before their meeting. 

“I don’t know, it’s something so mysterious for the human eye. Like for example, you have seen the Sydney Opera House in pictures, movies, cartoons, etcetera... so you kind of already know what to expect. But the Sydney Coral Reef? That’s a whole different kind of adventure.” 

The redhead nodded. “But you can do both.”

“But the question was, if we could only choose one way to explore the world.” He reminded her. 

“So you had enough of seeing the Great Wall of China in Jackie Chan movies, and you’d rather go swimming?” 

“Yeah…It’d be more fun if I got you to tag along, though.” He nudged her.

Claire blushed bright red, his words reminding her of that little day dream she had allowed herself to have. She giggled to herself and adjusted in the booth. 

“Who says I’d agree to come with you?” Claire flirted and grabbed her fork and knife to start cutting a piece of the quesadilla so she could try it. The tortilla had so much cheese in it that it stretched out long enough for Owen to twirl it around his finger while she brought the fork to her mouth. 

Once she had swallowed her bite, he brought his finger close to her, teasing her so she could eat it from there. Her blush became impossibly red and she pushed his hand away. “No...” She giggled looking away. 

Owen cleared his throat and brought his arm back, that was always Claire’s cue to know Headmaster Rogers had appeared in the cafeteria. “He might as well hire a private investigator...” Owen mumbled while scratching his cheek and looking away.

Those dark chocolate eyes slowly scanned the cafeteria before taking a moment and studying the professor and student who were now opening her material so they could start working on her thesis. 

“Is he going to stop by or is he just here to monitor us?” Owen wondered while Claire went through her notebook. For the past few weeks, they had kept a tab on the Headmaster and noticed how sometimes he would walk by and spend some time talking with them — and Owen would swear he was also trying to intimidate him — and then there were days when he would just walk in, get something from the bar, and five minutes later he would leave. 

Claire looked around and studied their surroundings: the cafeteria was packed and there was quite a long line to the counter. “Ugh. I think he’s coming over, but I hope he is not feeling chatty.” She frowned. 

The headmaster was the only one who could almost bring her to her senses and realize how she had crossed the line with her professor, and Claire was still working on letting her brain fully accept the way she was feeling. 

“Sir!” Bette intersected the tall man on his way to her favorite table. “I was waiting for you after you missed lunch today.” She drove his attention away from the couple. “I know you can’t stay away from that crunchy fried chicken we have on Fridays!” she murmured, letting him know his secret was safe with her. “So I saved you some, there’s an extra piece in there for you.” She smiled. “But don’t tell anyone.” She giggled upon handing him the food.

“Hmmm...” Rogers took the bag with the food from the old lady and nodded. “Thank you Bette.” He smiled, he really couldn’t say no to fried chicken. This old lady had some recipe that reminded him to the one his Mama Odie used to make back home when he was just a child.

He was very subtle when trying observe that one table and what was going on there. Claire and Owen had a moderate space between them and they had made it seem like she was having the quesadilla and he was having the fries — no one here was sharing food.

He fixed his composure and cleared his throat. “Would you keep an eye on that table for me, Bette?” He motioned over to Claire and Owen who were focus on their work. 

“Oh…they always come and start working on her thesis and then leave.” She waved him off with her hand. “Nothing to keep an eye on, there, really.” She acted totally distant.

“Hmm...” He wasn’t so sure about that. “Again, thanks for saving me some chicken, and have a lovely weekend.” He nodded, and turning around, he walked away. 

Bette then turned over to find Claire and Owen looking at her. The old lady winked at them and headed back to work.

Owen chuckled and brought his arm back around Claire’s shoulder. He looked at her and smiled softly. “Where were we?” He murmured, his eyes falling down to her lips for a moment. 

Claire smiled, but then cleared her throat. “Whatever it was, it would have to be set on pause. I’ve promised Zara I would hang out with her and I’m already ten minutes late.” She blushed.

“Hey...” Owen smiled once she stood by their table. “I really want to find out how would you rather explore the world. So how about we go out tomorrow night?”

“Go out?” She echoed, gulping, while her stomach was twirling around.

“Yeah...I’ll take you to my favorite place. We can have some privacy away from all this noise and Rogers.” He suggested. 

“Yes.” She said softly but didn’t waste a second to answer. “I…I’ll see you tomorrow night.” She was screaming inside. He had basically just asked her on a date. Her smile grew bigger at the realization that she had a date with Owen. 

“Okay, I’ll text you later.” He mirrored that smile. 

“Bye Owen.” She nibbled on her lower lip. 

“Bye...” He offered, his eyes not leaving her as she walked out of the cafeteria and headed to her dorm. 

Claire had texted Zara on her way, letting her know she hadn’t forgotten about their movie night and would be there soon. By the time she made it home, her best friend had already made some popcorn and took some sodas out of their mini fridge. 

“So, how did it go?” Zara was anxious to find out how Claire’s meeting with Owen had gone, and learn new juicy details. 

The redhead was grinning, unable to talk since she couldn’t believe it herself. “I-um...” She squealed and adjusted on the bed, before tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“What!!?” Zara pushed, desperate for her to talk. 

“We are going out tomorrow—” Claire covered her mouth with her hands, “…on a date.” She squealed again, before her friend started screaming and tackled her onto the bed, not quite believing this. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m not going to be here for that. You gotta tell me EVERYTHING the moment I’m back on Sunday.” Zara demanded once she sat back up. 

“I promise.” Claire nodded. 

“Cross your heart, Dearing! You are not leaving one single detail out!” 

“I cross my heart and hope to die!” She giggled, before both girls went back to squealing, neither one believing this was happening. He was so sexy and hot. Claire was a very lucky girl.

 

* * *

 

Once Zara had left that morning, to go spend the weekend away with Alec, Claire realized she was probably going to be one of the few students left on campus. That helped her ease her nerves for some reason. It took her hours to get her hair to look like she wanted it, then another handful of hours to find the perfect outfit. In total, it took her about six hours to be ready just in time. She was wearing a cute pair of lace panties and a matching bra, and she had finally decided to wear skinny jeans instead of a skirt. She also found a dark green round neck sweater and a camel colored coat. It was after all late November, and it was cold outside. She slipped her feet in a pair of low-top boots and, with a sigh, she finally agreed with her simple, yet pretty look. 

Claire was putting on some lipstick when her cellphone buzzed on her bed. She nibbled on her lower lip and squealed a little, reading he was outside waiting for her. She made sure she had everything she needed in her purse and headed out. 

She almost froze when she saw him sitting in a jet black Jeep Cherokee. She had learned from his Instagram that he owned a bike and she was expecting him to pick her up on it — her crush too big to care about the safety hazard of it — but this was so much better. 

Owen’s smile lit up once his hazel eyes found her figure walking over. He got out of the car and met her by the passenger’s side so he could open the door for her. 

Once both of them were inside and buckled up, he turned the Jeep on. It had a powerful engine, which made Claire purse her lips. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love green on you?” He offered. “Your eyes...wow.” He smirked before he licked his lips and looked back ahead of him, before taking off. 

“What about my eyes?” She looked over, a slight frown on her features. 

“I’ll tell you more about them during dinner.” He teased her. “But, just know you look beautiful.”

Claire lightly squealed, hoping he didn’t hear her. “You look great too. I like those jeans on you.” She admitted, looking down at his lap while he drove. Those damn ass hugging jeans. The same ones that had captivated her the first time they’d met. He was also wearing a tight black shirt that was making it impossible for Claire to keep her eyes away from the muscles of his torso. A make believe-worn out leather jacket with fake sheep fur inside complemented his outfit. 

Owen had taken her to a small diner not far from campus. He usually ate there when he wanted to be away from the whole teaching environment. Plus, the food there was way better than the one at the cafeteria. “If you think those chilli cheese fries we usually get are good, wait until you try the ones here.” He offered while holding the diner door open for her. Owen rested his hand on her lower back and led her over to a cornered booth. 

As usual, they sat on the same side and squeezed in together. He hugged her closer this time. They weren’t at college and they theoretically were on a date: he wanted to make sure she knew how much he liked having her close. 

Owen opened a menu and held it between them. “So, what are you craving?” He asked, only a couple of inches away from her while his eyes fell on her lips and he smiled lovingly at her. He waited for her to hold the menu before he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear with his free hand.

“Do you want to share a burger? And some fries? I don’t know.” She looked up, finding his eyes staring at her. 

“Maybe some mozzarella sticks too?” He suggested, licking his lips. 

Soon, the waitress was at their table to take their order and once she had it written it down, she left to go get their drinks.

“So how would you like to explore the world?” He retook on their subject. 

“Through its history.” She answered after giving it a thought. “And culture.” She smiled. “You know, live the different cultures and how people from around the world experience life. How it’s like to live in Japan and how different it is from the lifestyle in Greece.” 

Owen found his finger twirling a strand of her hair, captivated by both her beauty and her brains. “What...?” She murmured unable to keep her eyes from getting lost in his. 

“It’s just that you truly are the most beautiful and intelligent girl I’ve ever met...” He almost whispered. 

“Then you probably don’t know that many girls, and I would find that very hard to believe.” Claire flirted lightly. 

Owen chuckled, “I’m hurt that you think I’m that kind of man.” He teased but tried to sound sad. Claire just offered him a glance and shook her head. “Okay, maaaybe there was a time when I kinda fooled around, but… I’ve settled.” He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. 

“Have you really?” Claire curved an eyebrow. 

“Yeah…okay, so I have had one formal girlfriend, and she was great but she just wasn’t you...” He cleared his throat, “you know, the one. We broke up about a month before I took on this course.” He started to share with Claire, more so she could hear that he could be boyfriend material, someone she could rely on, and wasn’t just looking to get laid. 

“What happened?” Claire asked, before she looked up and thanked the waitress for their food. 

Owen shrugged, picking on a fry and nibbling on it. “She didn’t want me to take the job. I guess she was jealous of all the pretty young students I would meet and how maybe I would end up finding one that I liked.” He pursed his lips and waited for Claire to link eyes with him before he finished, “and I guess she was absolutely right about that last part.” 

Claire blushed hard, reaching for a knife to cut their burger in half so they could eat. “Did she ever say anything about the student reciprocating the feelings…?” She murmured, internally shocked at her own bluntness. 

Owen shook his head. “But I’m glad it’s over now.” He smiled gently. “Now, tell me about you! Are you the jealous type?” He grinned, reaching out for his half of the burger and nibbling on it. 

“I don’t know.” Claire blushed. Owen seemed to be so experienced and here she was, not knowing if she was the jealous type, or whatever kind of girlfriend she could be. “I mean, I haven’t… really… dated… before.” She blushed. 

Owen smiled and shifted in his seat, his arm tightening around her shoulders to reassure her that she could talk and he was not going to judge.

“I mean, I had a boyfriend back in freshman year of high school, but he was a jerk who eventually made fun of me in front of everybody at homecoming.” She looked over once Owen snorted; high school kids were assholes, and he used to be an asshole just like them, glad he grew out of that phase. “Not in that Carrie kind of way though.” It hadn’t been anything too drastic. “He just was mad because I didn’t want to make out with him under the bleachers and because I would rather stay home and study on a Friday night than go out with him to parties or whatever.” She shrugged. 

Owen bit on his lower lip, unable to stop the gears in his head from turning while her words were processed. It seemed like she had never gone past a few chaste kisses, and the thought of her being so unexperienced and most likely a virgin, was awaking many instincts in him. He gulped at the thought of being the first one to ever touch her. God, he was dying to taste her lips — not to mention other things. He felt the bulge in his jeans tighten, and shifted a bit more. 

“He was an asshole.” Owen managed to add to the conversation while his hard-on pressed against the fabric of his jeans. 

The Navy man couldn’t be more glad that they still had the whole dinner to eat, so he could suppress the thoughts that the idea of claiming Claire had awakened. By the time they were done with their meal, he had definitely relaxed, and was able to lead her out to his car, arm in arm. 

Claire held onto his bicep, allowing her fingers to touch it and feel it for the first time since they had met. It was as tough and sexy as she had imagined it to be. 

Once they reached the car, they stood at the front of the hood. They had agreed to say goodbye there, to avoid being seen by anyone back at campus, especially the headmaster. A car getting in there at this hour was very unusual, and would have surely raised suspicions.

“I… I really had an amazing time tonight.” Claire offered before she could start walking. It wasn’t exactly a short walk, but she didn’t mind. It was all straight, and on a quite busy and brightly lit road. Also, she was feeling on cloud nine, and the fresh air would have really helped her. 

Owen nodded. “We should go out again, and, you know…maybe more than once.” He suggested, bluntly flirting. He really wanted to start seeing her if she was up for it. “And I really meant what I said...and about those eyes...” He kept his word about telling her what he liked about them. “They captivated me since the first moment I saw them, they... are so hypnotizing.” He murmured and licked his lips, reaching for her hands and playing gently with her fingers. 

Claire was silent for a moment, letting her fingers follow the lead of his hand while they played. Both of them got lost in each other’s eyes for a second, before he gently pulled her closer and wrapped one hand around her waist, before brushing his lips against hers. 

The redhead gulped lightly, gently closing her eyes and kissing him back. Owen slowly let go of her hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers, softly resting them under her chin, before he tried to kiss her fully. 

Claire blushed and pulled back. “I’m sorry... I just...I’ve never really...” She nibbled on her lip, a bit embarrassed. 

“It’s okay.” He murmured with a reassuring smile. “Just… trust your instincts and follow my lead.” He tilted his head, hoping she’d be comfortable with that. 

Claire nodded softly and, taking a step forward, they slowly started kissing again. She let her lips taste his, and for the first second or so she could feel her heart pounding fast. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue slowly sliding between her lips. Claire finally relaxed into the kiss and moaned lightly, before allowing her own tongue to meet his and reciprocate the affection. 

Owen didn’t drag it, and after her second moan he slowly pulled back. “That was good!” He smirked, desperate to kiss her again but he knew to go slow. “You are a natural! So great at it, that I...” 

Claire reached out and shoved his chest, giggling while letting her forehead rest against his. She took a step closer and bit on her lower lip, feeling his hands slide around her hips. “That you want to do it again?” She finished his sentence. 

Their lips failed to stay away from each other for more than ten seconds, and were now exchanging pecks. “Yeah...” He nodded, feeling dizzy in a way. She was so intoxicating. He leaned close and captivated her lips with his once again, this time around kissing her with more determination, now that she immediately welcomed his tongue and let hers follow a passionate but slow dance. 

His lips eventually traveled to her neck, feeling her body so close to his. He could feel every muscle in him awakening. Claire rested her hands around his neck and kept her eyes close, feeling how his lips peppering her flesh ignited sparks inside of her.

Owen found his lips trailing down her jawline and nibbling on her chin, unable to keep his hands from traveling up under her sweater. He moaned against her skin, feeling the warm soft texture of her back, before he moved his hands around, curious to feel her breasts. 

Claire shivered, and sensing her growing a little nervous made Owen pull back. “I’m sorry.” He frowned, remembering how she had admitted she was new to all this. He didn’t want to push her, but at this moment he just needed her more than he was willing to let her see; he had already taken a step back so she wouldn’t get alarmed at how hard he was for her. 

“It’s okay...” She giggled with a light smile, her eyes fixed on his with a light of seduction he had never seen on her. Claire closed the space between them again and nibbled on her lower lip. She reached out and let her fingertips follow the lines of his muscles over his shirt. “As a matter of fact, I was thinking maybe we could… leave together?” She smiled. “You know...go back to your place?” She gulped and looked down. 

“Woah…are you sure…?” He searched for her eyes, willing to let her know he could wait, while his fingers played with her hair. He would have loved to take her home and spend the night with her, but he needed to make sure this was something she truly wanted. 

Claire nodded, her fingers trembling while she hugged his neck and brought their foreheads together. “I have never felt so attracted to anyone before. You make me feel tickles in places I’ve never thought possible. Which is why I...I want you to be my first. I’m positive about that. I’m tired of waiting.” She let her eyes meet his. “I wouldn’t want to lose my virginity to anyone else, but you.” She gulped at her bold choice of words, feeling her cheeks grow warm yet again. 

Owen moaned softly at the thought of being the first one to penetrate her and, pecking her lips, he adjusted his standing position and for the first time since they had been standing there, he let his hard-on brush against her. Claire giggled evilly at the feeling. “Zara is away all weekend with her boyfriend... so she won’t notice I’m gone all night.” She whispered, before feeling his hands cup her cheeks and his lips kiss her gently.

Owen nodded softly and, taking her hand, he led her to the passenger’s side and held the door open for her again. He closed it once she was seated, walked around the hood, and hopped in himself. They both buckled up and after exchanging a couple of more pecks, he started the car. 

Claire rested her hands on her belly, feeling those butterflies flapping nervously. He reached out for her hand and gave it a soft kiss, never letting go of it while they drove off to his place. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we decided to update early than usual and give you guys a chapter filled with sexy smut as an early Christmas present :P 
> 
> We hope you enjoy it <3

Rough hands slowly slid up her soft creamy abdomen, the moans she was releasing while their lips kissed hungrily were driving him crazy. Owen leaned closer on top of her, their lips pulling away for air. He kept his forehead against hers, the air she was exhaling felt hot against his lips. 

He ran his hands around her back and pulled her further into the bed, allowing her head to rest on his pillows. Claire’s fingers trembled nervously around his neck, pulling him down to her, her lips parting as they took his lower one between them. She pulled on it slowly, his hands retaking their journey to those perky breasts he had been eager to feel. 

Claire bit on her lower lip and moaned, feeling his big hands squeezing them. Owen brushed his lips down her chin and peppered her jawline with sloppy pecks. He then found his way down her throat and across her cleavage, his hands always massaging her breasts tenderly. He moaned against her skin. 

He could feel her heart pounding loud against his lips, the rhythm synchronized with the throbbing of his cock in his pants. He needed her badly. 

Owen slowly curled his fingers around the edge of her sweater and started bringing it up and over her head. He threw it to the side and grinned. He fixed his hazel eyes on her green ones for a second, before noticing how her freckles were slowly being drowned in the shade of pink her cheeks were growing. 

“You are so beautiful...” He leaned down and pecked her lips gently. Claire giggled. She could feel his tight bulge against her thighs and it had her curious. She shifted and shyly brushed her knee against it. He was hard and she could get an idea of how large he was. 

Claire had never seen a penis outside educational purposes before, and her imagination — along with her mad hormones — was slowly triggering her body into wanting it badly. 

Owen smirked playfully; Claire was now exploring the tent in his pants with her toes. She lightly gasped when she got an idea of just how large he was. He took her foot and slowly placed soft kisses around her ankle; his lips then kissed her toes and nibbled at them playfully, making her giggle. He let go of her foot and, taking advantage that he was kneeling on the mattress, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. 

Green eyes went wide. She was familiar with how strong and how sexy his abdomen was, but having it bare, in front of her? That was something she would have never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams. 

Owen then went back on top of her and started leaving a line of kisses up her abdomen. He found her lips and kissed them lovingly. Claire brought her hands to his biceps, and he could feel her palms were sweaty. 

“It’s okay...” He reassured her, their lips slowly deepening the kiss while she adjusted under his frame. Owen then found his lips kissing below her belly button, after following a path down her chest. 

His fingers danced around her hips, finding the front of her skinny jeans and unbuttoning them. Claire gulped; she had reached out and was now running her fingers through his hair while his lips kept nibbling on her porcelain skin. He soon unzipped those jeans and let his lips travel further down, the lower one brushing the lace around the waistband of her panties. 

Claire was starting to feel her breathing increase; she didn’t know if it was because she was too nervous or because the feeling of his lips against her skin was triggering things in her she never had experienced before. 

Owen started to feel just how much her body was tensing, so he held her hands and kissed them gently. “All I want to do is worship you...” He murmured, his eyes looking up locking with hers. Claire gulped.

Upon releasing her hands, his fingers curled around the waistband of her jeans and gently started to bring them down to her ankles, before throwing them to the side. He felt his cock twitching, he couldn’t wait to pull those legs apart and snatch that spot in her that had never been claimed. 

Owen picked up one leg first, his lips moving up on the inside of it, peppering kisses until he found her inner thigh. His mind brought up the image of this one time when she had worn a short red dress to class and he hadn’t been able to avoid checking her out constantly, wanting to taste her. He groaned, nibbling on her skin there, Claire unconsciously closing her legs at the feeling of her pussy twitching a little. “You liked that, didn’t you?” Owen asked softly, letting her know it was okay. 

Claire pursed her lips and nodded. “It’s good that you feel that way.” He assured her. “I need you very wet.” Claire blushed at his words, but she liked it that he was talking to her like that. 

Owen guided her to bend that leg up and rested it by his hip, while he went to pay some attention to her other one. He mirrored the same action as before and smiled, hearing her whimper every time she felt her body reacting to his touch. 

He adjusted between her legs and, finding her lips, Owen kissed her lovingly. His hand then gently cupped her through her panties, making Claire curve her hips against him. He moaned, his thumb rubbing between her folds, feeling how her juices were starting to pamper the fabric of the sexy panties she had worn for him. 

“Owen...” She groaned, parting her lips when he pressed down a little. 

He wanted that pussy so bad, his jeans painfully tight against his erection. He had to pull back and unzip them. It was when his finger was no longer teasing her that Claire realized how much she wanted him to continue further. 

She gulped when he pulled his jeans down and let them drop on the ground by the bed. The view of that huge bulge in his briefs made her feel tickles between her legs. She knew he was going to bury that thick shaft inside of her, and the anticipation was getting her even wetter — and a little nervous, not knowing what to expect. 

Owen found his way on top of her again and kissed her softly. He could feel how she was kissing back with more eagerness, hungry for more. He smiled against her lips, letting his fingers run around her waist and up her arched back. He found the strap of her bra and unclasped it. Claire helped him remove it from her arms, and with trembling fingers she got it out of his hands. He pecked her lips lovingly, their tongues poking out of their mouths, desperate to dance together. Claire laced her fingers with his and adjusted her leg, feeling her thigh brushing his hard on. 

“I want you to touch me...” she mumbled, a moan escaping her lips at the feeling of his lips nibbling on her flesh. Owen nodded. She could feel his desperation to make her his, pulsing against the inside of her thighs, and it was driving her crazy. 

His fingers slid down her hips and brushed further down her legs, bringing her panties with them. He kneeled back and smiled softly. That gorgeous redhead was completely naked in front of him. 

His hazel eyes took in her beauty and just how pure she was. The fact that she was blushing while biting on her lower lip didn’t help him at all. He just wanted to push his briefs down and fuck her with no mercy, but she wasn’t just any woman. 

“Wait..” Claire breathed faster, watching his fingers moving inside her thighs and parting her legs wide. Owen did as told and looked up at her. “No...don’t stop.” She whimpered.

He chuckled and slowly let his index finger and thumb part her folds. Claire was breathing fast and biting down hard on her lower lip. “You are the most beautiful flower I’ve ever seen… a perfect, pure, white rose.” He licked his lips with anticipation. He teased her nub with his finger: she was so sticky and he wanted to feel how hot, too. He had to stop himself from letting his fingers slide into that tight, juicy hole. He wanted to take her virginity with his cock only, penetrate her with the thickness she had arisen in him and ruin her for any other man. 

Claire let out a high pitched moan, muffling it, unable to stop biting on her lip. Owen groaned, and with his free hand, he adjusted his cock, stroking it a little bit through his boxers. “I want you...” The young redhead cried in desperation, watching him feel a little relief while touching himself. 

Claire’s heartbeat got harder when his lips brushed against her folds. He guided her legs to rest over his shoulders while he tasted her. Again, he was careful just to tease her with the tip of his tongue: he was dying to take her for the first time, and he was going to let that throbbing cock do it. He had been restraining himself for months now, but that pussy was finally his and he was going to claim it with his manhood. 

He moaned while sucking on her, feeling the heat between her legs increase his desperation. “God...Owen...” She begged. The man felt her melt a little bit in his mouth, the most perfect combination he could ever imagine was to hear her beg his name while dripping that nectar right into his mouth for him to taste how much she desired him. 

“Please...” She begged with a high pitch plead. 

He slowly kneeled back and started taking his briefs off, freeing his cock. Claire released a moan at the sight. He was so thick, and that engorged tip was making her heart beat even faster. “Yes, please...” She watched how he pulled the briefs all the way down and kicked them off his feet. 

Claire was the sole cause of that large erection resting against his lower abdomen waiting for her, and Owen couldn’t wait to give it to her. 

He adjusted on his knees and hugged both her legs up, resting them against his chest. He inched as close as he could, his finger slipping between her folds once again before he massaged her pussy a little bit. He wanted her soaking wet. 

He held both her legs up, and with his other hand he took a hold of his shaft. He let that throbbing tip roll down, parting those folds and watching her sticky juices run against her walls. 

Claire moaned, her fingers clawing at the sheets. Owen slowly pushed the tip of his cock between her folds, hearing her cry out once his tip vanished between them. 

“Hold on...hold on...” She breathed fast. 

“You can tell me when to stop, okay?” He reassured her. Claire nodded fast. 

Owen licked his lips, and taking his cock in his hand again, he slowly started to penetrate her more. Claire cried out, her fingers grabbing hard onto the sheets. He kept pushing in slowly, caressing the side of her leg. “Wait...” She felt like her lungs couldn’t catch a breath and it hurt quite a lot, too. Owen slowly started to pull back. “Don’t stop... please...” she gulped.

Owen nodded and slowly pushed his entire length inside of her. He moaned, feeling how tight her pussy was. He caressed her legs, helping her relax, kissing her some more. He eventually slowly pulled back, moaning just like she was. “Ewww..” She called, noticing the head of his shaft had blood on it. 

“You are not a virgin anymore, baby...” he smiled, and parting her legs, he slipped back between them. He kissed her lovingly, letting her have a few seconds to calm down before they could make love. 

Claire’s lips were desperate while they kissed: she let her hands brush his abdomen while her legs slowly wrapped around his waist. “I want more....” She murmured, blushing. She could feel him inside of her and she was growing desperate, her body already missing his full thickness.

Owen rolled his hips gently and heard her crying in pain while his tip pushed all the way back inside of her. Claire was panting. “Hurry up...” She begged, thinking the faster he went in, the less it would hurt. 

She tightened her thighs around his hips once he was completely buried inside of her and moaned. “Are you okay, Princess?” He asked, kissing her forehead. Claire nodded and gulped softly. “You can stop me any time, okay?” He kissed her cheek and her nose before slowly pulling out. 

Claire felt her hips roll against his, she liked how it felt when his cock rubbed against her walls. It also hurt less when he pulled back. Owen kissed her lips while pushing back inside, the redhead panting and further tightening her legs around him. 

Ten minutes in, Claire was moaning loudly with every thrust he gave. She felt how it stung but it was just from the first few times, and now she could feel the void left inside of her every time he pulled back, making her ask him to go back inside faster. 

Her fingers were tightly curled around his shoulders, keeping her body steady against his while he rolled his hips, thrusting inside of her. He groaned, wanting to go faster, but the desperation that he wanted to be gentle was compensating and he rolled his hips hard on her. 

“Kiss me...” Claire breathed out, feeling how his body was desperate on top of her. Owen gulped and shoved his tongue deep down her throat, while massaging one of her breasts with one hand. 

“Nng....you drive me crazy...” He groaned, grabbing her hips firmly. “How are you feeling?” He kissed down her chin and throat. 

“Like I can’t get enough...” She blushed, her green eyes found his and she smiled lightly. Owen nodded and increased the pace, making her cry out in pleasure. 

He let his lips nibble on her jawline and play with her ear while he kept going in and out of her. He could feel how her body was reacting to it, her juices making his cock slide in more easily. 

He adjusted her body, trapping her between his arms, on which he put all his weight. Her legs wide open and her thighs resting against his hips. He was on his knees, while thrusting deep inside her, his tight balls slamming against her ass. Claire kept her eyes closed, moaning loudly with each trust. Owen was loving to see how much she was enjoying this, now that she was completely into the moment. 

“Owen...” She cried out, panting fast. “Owen...” She kept calling his name. “Please...oh god.” She started rolling her hips more against his, enabling him to go faster. “Don’t stop... please...” She cried in high pitched moans. She didn’t know what was happening but her body was starting to beg her to stop but at the same time for him to keep going hard. 

“Don’t fight it, Princess.” He murmured softly against her lips, kissing her gently. He was holding his own release too, wanting the moment to be about her, focusing all his determination on letting her reach the peak of her orgasm first and completely melt under his frame. 

“I can’t...god...please.” She pecked his lips fast. “Please....” she cried. His shaft was now going fast inside of her, her juices flowing against his thick shaft and out onto the mattress, creating music to his ears. Claire dug her nails into his shoulders while she felt how much her pussy was dripping and her body tensing for him. It was a few seconds of desperation while his cock made love to her deep and fast. 

She cried out. “Fuck....” She gasped in utter pleasure once she felt her walls squeeze him hard repeatedly, her body then collapsing against his mattress. Once he made sure she had ridden out her orgasm, he let go, and with a groan he thrusted a couple more times inside of her. Claire kissed him gently, feeling the warm, long spurts of his own release filling her. Once he completely emptied himself inside her, Owen pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her and, tangling their legs, he pulled her close and spooned her. 

He was panting against her ear, nibbling on it while his hands rested on her belly. Claire smiled and adjusted, feeling how her body was still not used to his size stretching her. She could barely catch a breath but she was happy and felt good. 

She gulped and sighed, feeling her heart beating fast and uncontrollably. She shifted and turned around, letting Owen hold her tight. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips kissing her sweaty forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his fingers twirling a strand of her red hair. 

Claire blushed and nibbled on her lower lip. “I feel great.” She murmured, nuzzling close. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Claire moaned softly, feeling his lips tenderly kissing her naked shoulder. She slowly turned around and smiled, closing her eyes and feeling his lips kissing her nose. She giggled. “I know I promised I’d take you back to campus, but can I persuade you to stay for lunch?” He asked softly, his fingers brushing her hair off her face.

Claire nodded and, inching closer, she kissed him gently. She let her tongue meet his when he deepened the kiss, moaning. She shifted a bit more, letting her hands slowly caress his chest. Owen started to adjust on his back and brought her with him. She giggled and playfully straddled his waist. 

He then sat up, resting his back against their pillows and reached out, starting to massage her breasts. Claire moaned, his lips kissing around her neck, groaning as he felt himself growing hard for her. He knew there was no turning back, he would be craving her all the time now. 

Claire pulled back, feeling his hard-on pressing against her back. She smirked and adjusted. “Are you sure?” He smiled, kissing up her jawline before pecking her lips a couple of times. 

She nodded, she was still feeling a little sore but she wanted to. Owen gulped and let his hand drop to her hips, his lips gently kissing down her breasts, letting the tip of his tongue play with her nipples. Claire whimpered and ran her fingers around his neck. 

His right hand taking hold of his cock, he stroked it a little bit, up and down while his tongue flickered against her nipple, easily hardening himself to the max for her. 

He then cupped both her butt cheeks and squeezed them, making her giggle. He adjusted her body and moaned, feeling how his tip slipped easily inside of her. 

Claire cried out against his lips and kissed him hard, unable to stop herself from biting on his lower lip, feeling him burying his full length inside of her. 

“Ride me, Princess...” He groaned, her hips slowly rolling against him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Claire straddled him, controlling the pace this time. They could go as fast and hard as she wanted. 

He caressed her naked back, groaning as she started slowly. She cried out against his lips before they kissed. Owen couldn’t keep his hands off her tits and squeezed them tightly, making her increase the speed. 

His lips nibbled on her left one while his hand paid attention to the right one. “Yes...baby...like that...” he encouraged her to keep going, giving her butt cheek a soft slap that caught her off guard. She squealed and blushed. “You liked that, babygirl?” He groaned against her lips, his breath was hot and his eyes were two flames lit up by desire. 

Claire nibbled on her lower lip, still a little too shy to let him know that she had, but her eyes were encouraging him to do it again if the time came. 

He rubbed her back softly while groaning. “Oh yeah....” He kept moaning, feeling how she rolled her hips and his shaft rubbed against the inside of her dripping pussy. “Nng....yeah...” he tilted his head back. Claire brushed her lips down his throat and started rolling faster, her breasts massaging his pectorals up and down, driving Owen insane. 

He moved his hands down to her ass and firmly squeezed each butt cheek, pulling her down on him, wanting to feel her deep. “God, baby...” He moaned, before guiding her to start bouncing. 

Claire started to cry out more loudly, he was thick and pulsing wildly inside of her, stretching her walls, and it still hurt a little. It was a pain she had learned to like and get addicted to. 

“Keep going like that, Princess...” He started to move his hips in circles and brought his hand to the front, playing with her clit. 

Claire bent backwards and screamed at the tease. His hands now on her hips, making her bounce fast on him, his cock going in and out of her while he started to build up his release. He knew she was close, too. 

He started going slow, driving her crazy, begging him for more. Their moans in sync with his thrusts once he started to pick up the pace. “You almost there, baby?” He begged to know. He was holding back with all he had. 

Claire couldn’t form any word, and just kept crying out her moans. “Cum for me, please...” He begged her, kissing her sweaty forehead, feeling how her body was building up.

He had his legs bent lightly, just to help her with her balance, his hands massaging her breasts while he felt how he was losing control.  “Don’t stop please.” She mumbled. He growled, tilting his head back and feeling his legs tensing up underneath her body. 

He found himself spilling inside of her and moaned loudly before he kept the thrusting going, his index finger playing with her clit, rubbing it fast, allowing Claire to ride her orgasm until she collapsed against his chest. She gulped and sighed, trying to catch some air, his lips pressing against her forehead, holding her close. 

There was nothing better than Chinese delivery in bed. Claire nosed into Owen’s neck and pressed a couple of kisses there while he tried to eat his noodles with the sticks. She had taught him to use those that one time back in his office but this was definitely something that required practice. 

He had mastered the pinching and had no trouble with the chicken and shrimp but the noodles? That was impossible. Claire grabbed some and brought the sticks to his lips. She let her eyes fall on them while he used his tongue to suck on them. She giggled and once he swallowed, the redhead moaned and kissed his lips. 

She curled up close, wanting to feel his warmth embrace her. His right arm was around her shoulders while they ate. 

Owen set the Chinese box on the nightstand and reached for their fortune cookies. He hid one in each fist and made her choose one. Claire picked the right fist and took the cookie from him. “You first...” He suggested. 

Claire giggled and opened the wrapper before breaking her cookie in half, “Fame and fortune will soon be yours.” She read hers out loud. 

“Nailed it.” He smiled and pecked her lips. Owen then broke his and read his fortune, “Your resemblance to a muppet will prevent the world from taking you seriously.” He scratched the back of his head. 

“Nailed it.” She laughed before hugging him and kissing his cheek. He was not amused. “C’mon... it’s silly fun.” She laughed. 

“That’s because yours was nice.” 

“For what it’s worth, I think muppets are adorable.” She offered before kissing his lips. Owen smiled and, crumbling the little paper strip in a small ball, he kissed her deep.

 

* * *

 

Claire was smiling bright as she closed the door to her dorm. She rested her hand on her belly, wearing the same clothes from the night before. She still had a couple of hours before Zara made it back from her weekend away with Alec. 

She made it to her room and sat on her bed. She took her shoes off and shifted around. She could still feel how Owen’s length had left her a little sore. She nibbled on her nail, slowly playing the last twenty-four hours in her head and how she was getting ready for an evening she had no idea would end up like that. 

It wasn’t until she started thinking about the moment she had ended up at Owen’s that she realized what she actually had done. She had really let her professor take her virginity and spent the night with him. She shook the thought out of her head. She was not regretting anything, and it was something she had been thinking about for a couple of months now. 

Claire grabbed her phone and started dialling her sister. Karen had made her promise she would tell her the moment it happened. Of course this had been the last day of summer before her freshman year and now she was almost graduating. 

“Hi little sister, so nice of you to remember my existence.” Karen teased her upon answering. 

“It happened.” Claire said softly. Almost regretting it. 

“What hap- …Oh. Oh! Claire oh my god!” Karen was not expecting that. “Did he treat you right?” That was the most important thing to her. “From 1 to 10 how hot is he?” She was also curious about that. 

“He was very caring, sweet and gentle. It still stings a little, though.” She frowned.

“That’s normal hun.” Karen assured her. “Were you guys safe?” 

“I’m on the pill…for my period, remember? And he’s clean.” Claire assured her. “And about your other question, he is a solid 10.” She giggled. 

“Look at you, is he a senior like you?” Karen smiled over the phone.

“Um...no. He’s… a bit older.” Claire admitted nervously. 

“Older? How many years are we talking about?”

“Five. He…he is not a student.” Claire covered her eyes with her free hand, realizing how serious this was and starting to expect Karen to freak out. 

“Who is he? Oh my god... Zara’s brother ? Her cute cousin!?” They were some years older.

“He’s a professor. My human relations professor.” Claire just blurted out, to get this over with. 

Karen was silent for a few seconds. “Wha—how—why?” She could barely formulate words. “Claire...did—no.” She expressed her disagreement. “You can’t just sleep around with your professors, this is so unlike you?! Have you realized how serious this is and the consequences this can have?”

“I’m a responsible adult, I know what I’m doing!”

“Except when you’re sleeping with your professor. Claire, he took your virginity, for fuck’s sake! It should have happened with a caring boyfriend, now with a professor you’ll probably just have a fling with!!”

“You promised you would be supportive if I told you... and you are making me feel bad about this...you just don’t get it. We really like each other and it’s been building up for a while, it’s not like it just happened.” Claire’s voice broke; she was mad her sister was not being supportive. 

“More like he was slowly working you up so he could get laid.” She snorted.

“You don’t know him!” She sobbed, almost feeling doubtful and thinking maybe her sister was right. “He is not like that!” She insisted, more for herself than for Karen.

“I don’t know him but I know you, and this is not you.” 

“It is me! It’s 100% me. It was me in his bed last night and it’s me telling you about it. But if you are not going to be supportive you should just hang up then.” Claire cried. 

“Cla—”

“I don’t want you to ruin this for me! Hang up please.” She demanded. “I have so many questions and I thought I could talk to you.” Claire admitted, and finally hung up on her sister. 

She tossed her cellphone onto the bed and, sobbing, she started to remove all her clothes and headed to the shower. 

Claire had managed to calm down a little and was wearing her pajamas when Zara made it to the dorm. The brunette immediately ran over to her best friend’s room and threw herself onto her bed. “I’m here... every detail.”

Claire smiled faintly and nibbled on her lower lip.

“Wait, what happened?” She was confused. Her attitude was different to the one she had shown when letting her know she had a date with Owen. 

“Nothing.” Claire shrugged. “Nothing happened if you will scold me like Karen did.” She brought her eyes down to her hands and nibbled on her lower lip. 

Zara was confused at first, but then she wondered why Claire had talked to her sister, and just put 2 and 2 together. Her face slowly started to lit up and get excited. “Oh. My. God. … Oh my god!!!” She started to squeal and shake her friend. “You had...” 

Claire smiled and blushed. “A little bit...yeah.” She smiled, relieved her best friend seemed to be happy for her, unlike her sister. 

“A little bit? ‘Just the tip, baby?’” Zara teased. 

“Shut up!” Claire shook her head.

“So?” Zara wanted confirmation.

“We had sex. Twice.” Claire giggled, a bit ashamed of how that sounded, her friend gasping. 

In the meantime, her phone buzzed with a text from Karen. _This_ _talk_ _is_ _not_ _over!!_  But Claire ignored it and cleared it from her lock screen.

“Does he have a big...?” Zara motioned down, wanting to know about his size.

“Oh my god, Zara!!!” Claire covered her face with a pillow. 

“So?” She asked again. 

Claire blushed and slowly nodded. She could still feel it, that’s how big it was. “I guess so, yeah.”

“You are so lucky! You have no idea.” Zara still couldn’t believe this. “Look at you, I leave you alone for one weekend and you misbehave like this...” She teased her before letting Claire tell her all about their date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the Christmas present was two updates in a row :P

“Owen....no~” Claire giggled feeling how his hand was moving up her warm thigh under the dress she was wearing that afternoon. Of course, her telling him to stop and concentrate didn’t mean she didn’t like feeling his fingertips up her skin; his touch had the ability to wake her body up in seconds. It had only been a few days since they had slept together and even if both of them were eager to get more of that intense and electrifying connection they shared, Claire still wanted to focus on her thesis.

Owen chuckled against her neck as he leaned forward, trapping her between the arm and back of the couch of his office, slowly lying her down. His lips exhaled warm air against her freckles while peppering her with kisses. “...But we always eat before we work.” He let his finger pads feel the softness of her inner thigh, making him grunt. “And I’m starving...” He moaned, feeling his cock twitching in his pants; her innocence was one of the factors that turned him on the most.

Claire cried out, feeling her body reacting oppositely to what her mind was dictating, starting to lose control of the situation. She had wanted to have more sex since last Sunday morning, but she still didn’t know how to initiate it, and now that her body was finally getting the attention she had been missing, it was very hard to stop.

She moaned, feeling his mouth brushing up her chin and finally meeting her lips. He pecked them gently before dragging it to a deeper kiss. Claire gulped as his hands parted her legs. She had to pull away. “No!” She blushed, fixing her green eyes on his, scolding him a little. “Don’t make me send you to stand in the corner!”

Owen sat on his side of the couch and pouted, making her laugh. She kissed his cheek and, fixing her dress, she went back to her papers and to what they had been discussing. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate.

Ten minutes later he was already giving into his instincts, unable to resist her. Claire eyed him while he inched closer to her. “That little dress is driving me wild, Princess.” He confessed while his lips kissed up her jawline. “I just need to take it off and it will all be good.” He teased her, his fingers traveling to her back, looking for the zipper.

Claire shivered, feeling his fingers against her warm flesh. She felt herself dripping a little. Owen smiled against her ear, it was as if he knew that she was wet for him already; or maybe the way she had shifted and crossed her legs gave her away. She bit on her lower lip, and resting her hands on his biceps, she pulled him back a little. “Let’s move to the chairs… now...” She said softly while panting, standing up.

Claire made sure his desk remained between them while they sat across from each other. That was definitely the longest hour in Owen’s life. It had helped a little though, since she wasn’t at his arm’s length and that dress no longer in his sight; he had managed to calm down a bit and work with her, making some progress on her thesis.

The professor offered to walk his student out of the building and midway to her dorm. December had barely started, and that peculiar smell of Christmas was already lingering through campus. The hallways were decorated and students were already sharing their plans for the upcoming winter break. It was a windy afternoon, so people avoided being out unless necessary. The yard was empty and so were the halls.

Claire couldn’t keep herself from brushing her fingers down that thick vein running down the inside of his arm to his wrist while they walked, almost as if she was fighting the urge to hold his hand. His fingers would curl in, touching hers every time she brought them against the palm of his hand while playing with them like that.

They stopped walking; Owen looked around to study their surroundings and make sure they were alone. He rested his hands on her waist, and with a mischievous chuckle he pushed her into the shadows of the isolated hall and kissed her.

His lips were gentle on hers but his tongue was desperate. Claire moaned, feeling how his hands almost automatically skimmed over her top and cupped her breasts, those soft round breasts he couldn’t get enough of. She curved her body against his frame, pressing as tight as she could. After just a few seconds, he pulled back and smiled at her. “See you in class, beautiful.” He smirked and stepped back so she could resume her walk back to her dorm. Claire hummed to herself and nodded lightly. 

That evening, the redhead was still blushing. It had really taken a lot of self-control to stop herself from letting Owen distract her during their meeting, not to mention that kiss had left her seeing stars. Claire was still very new to all the overwhelming sensations her body sparked in her brain, not yet totally able to tell that she was turned on and the sticky feeling she had between her legs meant she was horny. She shifted in her bed as she let her mind play small fantasies while she went through Owen’s Instagram and those photos of him working out. Now that she had seen — and felt — the size of his cock, the tickles she felt below her belly button were even more intense. 

She smiled and opened her iMessage conversation with Owen: _I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and the way you make me feel since this afternoon._ She texted him, still too unexperienced to expect him to take that as a shy hint that she wanted to take care of the issues he was triggering and she had omitted in the text.

Owen was trying to catch up on some grading in his living room when he got that message. He smiled, unable to stop his dick from twitching a little. _Next time I am keeping those wet panties, to avoid them causing any trouble._ He so bluntly informed her, this was not a suggestion. He was keeping them.

Claire blushed at his message and stared at the screen for a few seconds. She could feel how she dripped a little at the realization that he knew exactly what she meant with her text message. She looked out of the door, trying to figure out if Zara was around. She gulped, and standing from her bed, she closed the door to her bedroom and locked it.

Three minutes went by and she had yet to reply. She wanted to, but didn’t know what to say. She went with her logic, she knew he would still have her body react this way, and if her panties wouldn’t be the ones getting wet then something else would. _Then I guess I’ll end up with soaked bed sheets._

Owen laughed at her reply; she was so cute and still so innocent but she had confirmed that she was turned on and he appreciated that she was trying to go along with this. _How wet are you right now, Princess?_ He needed to know. He was desperate to have her, and had been dealing with a throbbing cock ever since she’d asked to sit on different sides of his desk.

Claire gulped and shifted on her spot. She wanted to google ‘how to sext with your crush’ but that was not sexy and decided to just go with her instincts and follow his lead, just like she did for their first kiss and her first time. _So wet my panties are leaking through._ She bit on her hand after sending that.

Owen grunted and he had to adjust his growing bulge. _So wet my cock would slip inside your pussy smoothly, baby?_

Claire released a high pitched cry, unable to stop herself from going back to the previous weekend and remembering how it felt. _Of course. And I can’t stop thinking about how thick and hard you feel inside me._

Owen moaned and had to put the cellphone down for a moment. He undid his jeans and brought them down to his knees while still sitting on his couch. He rolled his briefs down, freeing his cock and watching it tower up. _Tell me more, Princess. What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you close your eyes…_

She bit on her lower lip and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She blushed and moaned, not realizing she was rolling her hips against the mattress, allowing herself to feel what her thoughts from that one night and next morning were feeding her. _The tip of your cock, your length, and how the sight of it makes me want to feel it buried inside of me._

Owen found his right hand playing with the head of his cock while he read her words. He had to hold his cellphone with his left one while he stroked himself a little bit. He groaned, pumping his shaft slowly. _I like fucking you deep; you have such a tight pussy, baby… and those tits._ It took him about a minute to type that just with his left hand while he kept moving his right one up and down his erection. Owen tilted his head back, thinking about those breasts.

 _I like it when you run your hands up on me and squeeze them._ She admitted. It made her feel sexy. _Your hands massaging my breasts while I rode your cock is one of the things that felt the best._

Owen found it impossible to reply right away, he wished he could pull her up from her waist, have her straddle his hips and fuck her hard and deep with that large throbbing erection he had around his fingers while his face was buried in her breasts, tasting her nipples. The image of this was making him moan and feel how his desperation was building up into his climax. He couldn’t possibly stop right now. He let go of the phone and tilted his head against the back rest, his hand moving the fastest he could while he grunted. He could feel his cockhead throbbing before a long white web erupted from it. He moaned and pumped it a little bit more, making sure all of his cum was out. 

By then it had been about five minutes, he picked his cellphone and replied back. _Next time I see you... I am going to fuck you hard. You hear me, Princess?_

 

* * *

 

It was Friday, and just like the past few months, Claire had made it to Owen’s class fifteen minutes before it started. He was fully aware of this and decided to surprise her. He walked in and locked the door behind him. He found that gorgeous redhead wearing a short skirt; he was starting to think she used those little skirts and dresses just to mess with his imagination.

Claire smiled from her seat, and seeing that he had locked the door, she stood up and met him half way. He didn’t waste time, his hands quick to grab her thighs, lifting her up and carrying her to his desk. 

“What are you doing…?” She giggled, feeling him place her on the desk and part her legs so he could slide between them. His lips kissed her hungrily and she returned it right away.

“I’m keeping my word.” He groaned. He knew their time was limited before class and hoped she was still able to get wet fast. His fingers moved up against the outside of her thighs under her skirt, and finding the ends of her panties, he started to pull them down. “I’m keeping these, too…” He had warned her about that during their little sext session.

Owen pushed the panties into the front pocket of his pants and started to taste the scent of her vanilla lotion as his lips traveled down her cleavage. “Undo my pants so I can fuck you…” He demanded.

Claire felt her body react to his authoritarian voice, and, reaching out, she unzipped them. She bit on her lower lip and cupped his cock through his pants. He was hard and his shaft was pointing up against his briefs. She moaned and pulled them down to his knees. 

“You and those damn skirts are going to be the end of me…” He had this desperate desire in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. He let his hands move around her ass and pushed her closer to the edge of the desk. He skipped the need to undress her, save those few minutes since the rest of the students would be there soon.

He pulled his briefs down, and grabbing his large cock he positioned it. Claire moaned, “It’s exactly like I remember it to be…” She kissed him hungrily.

He growled. “Do you want to feel it throbbing inside your pussy, baby?” He asked her.

Claire nodded, her lips nibbling on his chin. Owen wrapped his free hand around her waist and brought her closer. He rolled his hips and let the head part her folds. She was soaking wet, making him groan as she cried out. It didn’t hurt like the first couple of times, but she could still feel how thick he was and how wide he was stretching her.

He spent five minutes picking up the pace, fucking her hard and fast and making her moan, watching her arch her back while her hands were tightly gripping the edge of the desk. He had her legs spread open, each of his hands holding one. He leaned forward, kissing down her cleavage.

Owen tilted his head backwards: he still couldn’t believe she hadn’t done this with anyone else and it kept driving him crazy. He wanted to make her insatiable, awake her sexual appetite, and the thought of her teasing him was making him thrust harder into her, her moans growing louder. “You have such a juicy pussy, Princess.” He could feel how she was dripping those juices, keeping herself lubricated for the pulsing thickness she was triggering in him.

He stopped and pulled out of her. “Don’t stop, baby…” She whined. They still had about seven minutes before class started and he needed to feel her melt around him, have her stain his desk and leave it smelling like rough sex for the rest of the day.   

“Turn around.” He instructed. Owen helped her down from the desk, kissing her softly and lovingly, then he turned her around. He had his cock hanging in the air, completely erect. He let her feel it through her skirt. He hugged her with one arm and rested his hand on her belly while his let the head of his cock poke against her ass. His other hand slowly pulled her skirt up. He looked down, enjoying the view of that round perfect ass. He let his throbbing tip roll down the crack of her ass, making her moan and shiver. He started to push her over to the desk, his lips kissing down her neck from behind. He bent her over and penetrated her from behind, making her cry out.

He started to slam his hips against her ass, keeping her bent over against his desk. He held her hips with both his hands as drilled her pussy with all he got. Claire cried out feeling how her juices started to slip down. There was something in the way he was dominating her, that was awakening a new instinct inside of her. She knew that from now one she wouldn’t be able to resist him, and there was no point into shying away from addressing her sexual needs.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy…” Claire might have been innocent, but she still knew all the sex “trends” and kinks from her friends and social media. She gripped the edges of the desk tightly, feeling his balls slamming against her clit. Her pleading was just the beginning of a journey of pure pleasure she was willing to explore with him. 

Those words were like fuel to his engine; Owen held her closer and started to go faster and deeper into her, no longer holding back. Their growls and moans were in sync with the squeaky sounds his shaft was creating while rubbing her dripping walls, and that of flesh hitting flesh. He started to pant faster; he bent his head down, watching his shaft coming in and out of her as he fucked her. He then tilted his head back, her hips helping him with the pace.

“Owen, god…I am almost there!!” She called out just a couple of minutes before she let go, feeling her body tensing up, her fingers holding tight onto that wooden desk, leaving sweat marks on the edges.  Claire arched her back and screamed, riding her orgasm until it made her collapse against the desk.

Owen thrusted a couple more times, he was close too. He pulled her skirt up, wanting to appreciate the view of her bare ass. He pulled out and started to stroke himself. He then wiggled his cock and slammed it against her ass, slapping it gently against her butt cheek until it started to spit against her fair skin. That way, she wouldn’t sit through class with his cum dripping out of her bare pussy.

By the time class started, Claire had already cleaned up and gone back to her desk. Zara noticed her friend was blushing and shook her head; this was going to be amusing to watch. It was their first class since that weekend Claire had spent with Owen, and the British girl wanted to see how this was going to play out. 

Half hour into class and she was already regretting it. Claire wouldn’t stop shifting (she was not wearing any panties, after all) and the sore feeling Owen had left lingering between her legs kept her giggling. Not to mention she wasn’t even paying attention and was just doodling the professor’s name on her notebook, along with hers and some hearts. Zara rolled her eyes and nudged her friend.

Owen licked his lips and let his eyes fall on the redhead in the front row seat before he gave the class a ten-minute break. She was not only distracting Zara but also him, making him unable to stop wondering what was going through her mind that she couldn’t stop blushing. He watched the girls run out of class, and brushing his fingers through his hair, he shook his head, his hand sinking into the front pocket of his pants, feeling the soft fabric of the panties he had claimed.

“What is wrong with you!? I know it’s different for you guys now, but there’s no need to be so on edge!!” Zara wondered once the two of them were locked in a stall back in the ladies bathroom just across the hall from Owen’s classroom.

Claire looked at her friend with big eyes, bringing both her hands to her mouth, giggling loudly; the brunette grabbed her forearms, prying them away from her face. “Just tell me, Jesus Christ! Why are you like that??”

“We just did it on his desk.” Claire shared, unashamed. Zara wasn’t expecting that, and she felt her jaw drop down to the floor.

“Are you serious??!! You guys are sooo nasty.” She shook her head, gasping. Claire giggled and nibbled on her lips. “This is so wrong, oh my god.” Zara started laughing nervously, “You are fucking around.”

“Literally.” Claire giggled with a nod.

“What? No. I mean…yeah but—I meant… that you had to be joking…Claire Dearing!! What are you becoming??” Her best friend couldn’t believe this. “…And what did you do to my innocent baby?” She teased.

“Shut up.” Claire rolled her eyes playfully. “I mean it’s not like you haven’t done it on a desk.”

“No, I haven’t!” Zara pointed out. “What if someone had walked in, oh my god!” Her mind went wild at the thought of someone walking in on her best friend and Owen.

“He locked the door, obviously.” Claire rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. “Anyways, I kinda want to spend the weekend with him so don’t wait for me after class.” She informed her playfully.

Zara feigned a gag. “You nympho freak.”

 

* * *

 

Claire and Owen were making out on his couch. Unlike a few days ago, now that they weren’t working on her thesis, she was completely into it. The redhead was leaning against his chest while his hands rubbed her back gently. She moaned softly, adjusting and tenderly kissing down his jawline. For the first time since their date, she was leading this on.

Owen didn’t fight it, he loved that she was showing eagerness and letting her desire for him drive her actions. He kept his hand under her top, brushing the soft skin of her back while his fingers played with the strap of her bra.

Claire shifted closer; her hand was now the one traveling up his leg over his pants, her fingers carefully inching up his thigh, making him groan. She slowly slipped them over his bulge and cupped it gently. Their eyes met and he offered a soft smile.

They had been watching a movie on Netflix before Claire had quietly decided start kissing him and steal his attention from what was playing on the screen.

In a matter of minutes, Claire was lying naked in his bed, on her back. Owen was hovering over her body; her legs were spread open, her knees close to his elbows while he kept his balance on his outstretched arms. The positon allowed him to fuck her deep, satisfying that starving need they both had for each other. Claire rested her hands against his thighs, rubbing them gently and mirroring the fast thrusting his hips had picked up.

He was panting fast while their lips devoured each other. The sound of her moans made him go faster; by now, Claire was able to enjoy the thickness of his erection, completely used to the stinging sensation she felt while he stretched her walls to his length and size.

She kept her green eyes closed while he gripped tight onto the sheets under their sweaty bodies, rolling his hips, making rough love to the beautiful young lady under his frame. He could feel her thirst for him by the way her fingers kept massaging his skin and her lips kept begging him for more. 

She was also able to hold it back for a longer time now; Owen teased her by picking up speed up until her screams filled his room, and then slowing down, driving her crazy. Now that it didn’t hurt her much anymore, he liked pulling out of her and then penetrating her back in, loving the way her back curved under him and the peculiar grunt she released.

He adjusted and nibbled on her shoulder before moving his lips and peppering her neck; he moaned against it, letting her know she felt so good and he couldn’t get enough of her. She smiled softly as they made eye contact for a moment.

Claire bit on her lower lip and curved her fingers around each of his thighs, pushing him closer to her, enabling him to start going as fast as his body would allow him, the volume of her moans increasing with his speed. She moved her fingers and brushed them against his naked ass, each of her hands on his butt cheeks. She massaged it softly before squeezing it and pressing down, unable to get enough depth.

Owen was the one who started to feel his body building up, the position they had made him the active one, and had him sweating while he kept fucking her tight pussy. He could feel how his cock was throbbing inside of her, warning him and threatening to erupt, unable to get enough of that juicy cave he had been claiming for a week now.

He started to roll his hips, taking advantage of the way she was lying under him, as he was able to trigger clitoral stimulation with his pelvic bone. It didn’t take long for Claire to start begging him while she felt that burning desperation scrawling down her body.

Claire found her lips kissing up his neck and nibbling on his chin before they kissed desperately, his release making him tilt his head back. She moaned, feeling her body tensing up simultaneously, clawing her nails into his ass while she kept him steady, wanting to feel him stabbing her and thrusting slowly as she rode her orgasm up to her release.

Owen kissed her forehead once he felt her hands relaxing and releasing his butt cheeks as he pulled out of her. He rolled over to her side and brought the blanket up to cover their sweaty bodies and keep them warm.

He pushed her red hair back as they exchanged a couple of pecks and just stared at each other for a little bit. “My beautiful Princess…” Owen murmured, bringing their foreheads and noses together, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers.

Claire giggled a bit at that, bringing her lips to his again as she nodded. “I’m yours.” She slid her arms up to his neck and kept their heads together. “My big Teddy Bear.” She called him, running her fingers through his hair.

Owen chuckled and slightly raised his eyebrows at the pet name. “Teddy Bear?” She pursed her lips with a grin and nodded again. “You are warm and cuddly.” She explained with a baby voice as she brought her right hand to his cheek and lovingly felt his scruff.

That had him laugh a bit. “You’re so cute.” He kissed her nose and hugged her even closer. Claire moaned softly into his neck, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

After winter break and their romantic New Year celebration in Time Square, Claire and Owen had to go back to sneaking around campus to be together. They kept their encounters to the minimum: they would still get together once a week to work on her thesis — meetings that were half sex and half actual work — then, she had his class on Friday mornings and right after that she spent all weekend long with him, locked in his apartment having sex — ever since he had taken her in his classroom, Claire had become insatiable like a cat in heat and Owen simply couldn’t get enough of her thirst. 

They were on his couch watching a movie on Netflix. She was wearing a silk button up blouse and a black skirt while he was in a pair of jeans and a casual shirt. Claire was on her side, her head and upper torso nestled on his legs. 

Owen’s fingers played with her red hair while they laughed along to the movie. She adjusted and let her green eyes look up, watching how all his attention was on the screen. Her fingers slowly started to undo her shirt and she let it fall open, revealing her naked breasts. 

She took Owen’s hand and slowly sucked on his middle finger, moaning while letting her tongue brush through the rough pad. 

Hazel eyes looked down at her with a smile, watching how she was slowly bending her leg up and down, hinting at what she was in the mood for. 

Owen didn’t waste any time and let his hand move down, pulling her skirt up her legs before bringing her panties down so she could kick them off. He let his fingers brush along her pussy and massage it gently, hearing her moan as she bent her leg up against the back rest. 

Claire reached out and let her fingers run around his neck, playing with his hair a little bit while he kept touching the source of her heat ready for him between her legs. 

He let his fingers get moist with the juices she was already dripping for him, as he played with her folds around her hole a little bit, blindly exploring every corner of her entrance. 

Claire adjusted and rolled her hips up against his touch. Owen groaned, finally pushing his middle finger inside of her, feeling how warm and soft she was. He soon increased the speed, loving the way her body was getting ready for him. The squeaky sounds coming from her pussy were like a fine symphony to his ears. 

It didn’t take him long to get hard himself. She had her own way to wake up an animalistic want in him. Owen abruptly made her kneel down on the couch seat while he undid his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles along with his briefs. 

He started to fuck her from behind with no mercy. Claire gripped tight onto the seat cushion, crying in pleasure while his thick shaft pushed in and out of her, going at it with all the power he had. 

Owen rested his hands on her hips and thrusted deep inside of her, hearing her beg for him. One of his hands brushed down her hair, pulling lightly on it as he watched her tilt her head back. He spanked her naked ass a couple of times before he increased the pace and drilled her. 

He pulled out of her, hearing her complain; Claire was addicted to the feeling of his large thick cock fucking her. He sat on the couch and had her stand in front of him with her back facing him. 

He parted his legs a little, his erection standing up fully while he hugged her waist and positioned her, making her sit on his throbbing length, penetrating her soaking wet cave from behind. 

She kept her balance while clawing at the front of the cushions. His hands massaged her breasts desperately while he kissed and nibbled on her shoulder. Claire started bouncing up and down, moaning loudly, feeling how deep he thrusted between her folds. 

Owen helped her with the pace, rolling his own hips against her ass. He let go of one breast and let that hand find her clit, teasing it with a couple of fingers, driving her crazy. 

Once he felt Claire’s first orgasm of the evening dripping down, he took her to the kitchen and bent her forward, resting her arms against the counter. He rolled his hips hard and fast against her ass, his balls slapping against it. 

He squeezed both her butt cheeks together and massaged them, feeling how his cock twitched inside her. He tilted his head back and groaned from deep in his throat. He spanked her a couple of more times, letting his body go rough on her, which was the way she loved it anyways. 

Owen was panting fast, keeping himself in check, holding it with the mission to fuck her in every room of his apartment. 

He roughly pulled out of her, making her scream. He carried her up in his arms and headed to his room. He dropped her onto his bed, making her laugh. His hands held tight onto her thighs and spread her legs as far as her body allowed. 

Owen’s tongue was merciless on Claire as he sucked her dry. He then fucked her pussy with two fingers, feeling how she got wet again in an instant, so he could keep drinking her nectar. He was going to milk every drop of her warm juices that night until she was left sore and unable to sit down. 

It was when they found themselves in the shower that he finally let his release completely build up. He had her against the tile wall, begging for his dick while warm water kept the room steamy and hot. 

Claire was drowned in sweat, and she could feel her pussy extremely swollen after the intense way Owen had been claiming it. He had managed to make her climax four times in the last hour and a half, and she was feeling how the fifth one was starting to peak faster than usual. 

She parted her lips as she released loud moans, his lips and tongue nibbling her, leaving her skin sore as well. He fucked her hard, rolling his hips back and forth while pinning her against the shower wall. 

Owen was panting: Claire was truly the best sex he had ever had, and he knew he would never be able to get enough of her. 

He started moaning, feeling how his cock was throbbing. He then kept it buried as deep as possible inside of her while he filled her with his seed, feeling her own release washing down her walls as they kissed hungrily and passionately. 

 

* * *

 

“Headmaster Rogers would like to see you now.” A middle aged woman wearing a thick pair of glasses nodded, letting Claire walk into the office. 

She would be graduating in a few months now, and her headmaster needed to talk to her about some details regarding the apprenticeship she had gotten at Jurassic World. 

“I have been exchanging some e-mails with Mr. Masrani.” The large man was very welcoming of the student and he closed the door behind them while she got comfortable on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Claire had been in that office many times before, and not once had it been due to any sort of behavior or academic concern. She was a role model of a young lady and the best student in the whole campus. Her grades had always been the highest in her class and probably of all time. The headmaster had a very high impression of her and he was always doing the best he could to open any door her ambition desired. 

The redhead smiled upon hearing that Simon Masrani had been showing enthusiasm into properly meeting her and start working with her. 

“He is expecting your arrival on Isla Nublar by the end of the semester.” Her green eyes lit up when she heard that he was already hoping to set up a date for her flight.

Claire couldn’t wait to leave and start her new journey at Jurassic World. She always imagined the park to have tall majestic gates, and to her they were the biggest door that could have ever been opened to her. That was the first step toward ruling the world and have the power she had always wanted. 

“I’m very eager to start working with him and hopefully fulfil his expectations.” Claire nodded; even though she was holding her excitement together, it was evident from her eyes that she was thrilled.

The headmaster nodded. “We talked a little bit about your thesis the other day.” He casually let her know. “He can’t wait to read it.” 

Claire was a smart lady — one didn’t impress one of the most powerful billionaires of the world by by being naïve, after all. She cleared her throat and adjusted on her seat, waiting to hear Rogers bring up the hidden reason of her visit.

“Of course, he was very fond of the idea that you are working along with one of his recruits.” Rogers’s dark chocolate eyes fell on her green ones: he knew Owen was going to that island too and he simply couldn’t shake it off. 

“I thought it would be fitting to work with Professor Grady on it, especially after he shared his impressive credentials; Jurassic World being a highlight.” She nodded, keeping it casual. 

“You are a very brilliant and clever young woman, Claire.” The man nodded. “And I hope you are keeping your senses alerted for any indiscretion Professor Grady may try to pursue with you.” He knew there was no need to run around the bush with the student, he too was smart and could tell she had caught his intention the moment he brought the Navy man into the topic.

“If you are worried he might make me feel uncomfortable, he hasn’t. He is very polite and attentive.” She assured him with a soft smile. 

“Alright. But if you ever feel like he is crossing the line, please know I’ll do everything in my power to keep him from bothering you.” He insisted. 

“Thank you.” She nodded before she was escorted out of the office so she could go back to her daily activities. She had a test to study for, and she was still dealing with a winter break hangover. 

Getting to the bottom of Owen’s intentions with his best student was something Rogers had taken seriously, and he was not going to rest until he got the information he wanted. He didn’t care if his impression was true or false; he actually hoped it was false, because Professor Grady had a positive impact on his students, regardless of his personal opinion about the man. But Rogers simply couldn’t shake that gut feeling off himself.

The headmaster walked out of his office behind Claire. She had headed straight to her dorm: it was Monday, so she knew she and Owen could only talk over the phone and via text. This had also ended up being a good strategy, otherwise Rogers would have ended up following her to Owen’s office, as he was headed there next. 

Owen slowly opened the door to find his boss on the other side. “Mr. Grady.” He nodded and let himself in. The older man fixed his jacket and took one of the seats across from the desk, clearing his throat. 

Owen didn’t have time to wonder what the headmaster was doing in his office and Rogers didn’t have any time to waste either. 

“I have followed Ms. Dearing’s social and academic growth in this university ever since her first Freshman day. I have never seen her get so distracted by anyone, male or female, the way I have noticed she gets with you.” The man started, careful not to imply anything, since this was a very sensitive matter. “The fact that she allows you to get a little carried away outside the topic of her thesis means a lot, coming from a student like her.”

Owen was quiet, listening. He knew the headmaster was there to let him know he was watching him, that he had his eyes on him. He couldn’t help smiling faintly when he was told that he had made Claire loosen up a little bit. That young girl was in desperate need of it.

“Claire has always been the pride of this university, and I know she is smart enough to take decisions based on what’s best for her future. Plus, she is not the kind of young lady to drop the ball for anyone.” 

“Then we have nothing to worry about, don’t we?” Owen challenged him a little, starting to feel attacked even when he was guilty as charged. 

“Her grades have decreased significantly in the past couple of months, which is not acceptable. All I care about is of her best interest and if you do too, then you should take this as a yellow light for the fact that she needs to regain concentration in her classes and bring her grades back to her standard.”

“I agree.” Owen nodded. He knew how important her academic record was for Claire, and it should remain that way, regardless of their relationship.

“If things don’t get better, I will not hesitate to take disciplinary measures to fix this matter, Professor Grady.” Rogers warned him as he stood up from the chair. “I expect a draft of her thesis within the next couple of weeks, and it better meet the high exceptions I have for it.” 

Owen nodded and walked with him to the door. The headmaster fixed his eyes on him one last time, letting him know that yes, he was watching him, and Owen was not getting away with this. 

 

* * *

 

“Did you find your way back into your studying just okay, bookworm?” Owen smiled over the phone. He knew they had to talk about Claire’s studying habits, as he would hate himself if instead of pushing her to become a better person, he dragged her down like Il Duce had oh so subtle hinted. 

“Bookworm? Really, babe?” Claire giggled on the other end of the call. 

“A cute one, with beautiful green eyes and these chubby cheeks I just can’t help wanting to eat in kisses.” He added while hearing her chuckle. He love the sound of her laughs and giggles, the sound of her happiness. 

“Okay, when you put it like that~” She flirted while adjusting in her bed. She had closed and locked the door of her bedroom, although it was late and Zara was probably already asleep. 

“So are we going to ignore my question or?” He chuckled. 

“I hoped I could study a bit for this upcoming exam I have in a week or so.” She explained. “But you kept me distracted.” She nibbled on her lower lip.

“Meeee?” He chuckled. “We haven’t talked since yesterday!” He teased her. 

“Exactly. I miss you too much and I can’t stop thinking about you and… certain things.” She blushed. “Thing. It’s one thing, long and thick.” 

Owen adjusted on his couch and smiled to himself, taking on the hint that Claire was in the mood to let things escalate over the phone, and he was not going to say no to that. 

“I wish I could be doing things to you with that one thing...” He groaned, unable to control himself and start massaging himself from over his jeans.

“The kind of things that make me start dripping and begging you for more? I can’t seriously get enough.” She breathed against her iPhone, closing her eyes and letting her mind picture one of the many times they had had sex already, and replay that moment for her. 

“I can’t get enough of your tight pussy either, baby.” He growled, undoing his jeans and letting his cock spring up in front of him. That girl had the skills to get him hard even when she wasn’t even in the same room as him. 

“I promise I tried to study but I kept finding myself growing wet, thinking about the way you bent me over the table.” 

“You liked that, Princess? Do you like it when I fuck your sweet pussy from behind?” He was moaning, not hiding from her that he was in a whole world of his own while masturbating, wanting her badly.

“Yes, especially when I feel you buried deep inside me, all the way in.” She gulped, feeling how her body was starting to demand her to take care of her awakening impulses. 

“What are you wearing, baby?” He asked.

Claire giggled, a little ashamed, knowing it wasn’t anything sexy at all. “A pair of cupcake pajamas and a white tank top.” She wrinkled her nose, feeling so childish now that she was saying it out load during such a heated conversation.

To her surprise, Owen found that sexy. He moaned deep within his throat, reminded of her purity and innocence. How she was a naughty little girl just for him and no one else. “Take those pants off for me please...” He requested while stroking himself. 

Claire gulped lightly and did as told.

“What color are your panties, baby?” He tilted his head back, enjoying the work his right hand was doing on his erection while he held the phone against his ear with the left one. 

“Black...they are soaked and I’m desperate for you to roll them down my legs. You always make me tremble when you use your teeth.” 

Claire closed her eyes and let her fingers run over the fabric of her panties between her legs, feeling how wet she was and feeling so turned on and curious. 

“I’m thinking about how soft your tits are, gorgeous... I’m imagining how wet you are between your folds while I touch myself.” He confessed. 

“Are you hard like I like it?” She whimpered, shifting her legs. 

“Do me a favor…push your hand under your sexy black panties and run your index finger along your pussy... tell me how wet you are for me, baby.” 

Claire gulped. Never in her life had she touched herself before. They had talked about masturbation, Owen being very open to her about doing it a couple of times during the week, unable to wait for the weekend. Claire had confessed she had never done it but wanted to try. 

This was the perfect moment to start it off. She knew that once she started, she was not going to be able to stop doing it, but she was ready. 

Claire moved her cellphone to her left hand so she could run her index finger through her folds. She shivered at how sticky wet she already was. 

“I want to push it deeper... thinking this is your finger and not mine...pretending it’s your dick penetrating me while I feel how deep I can reach.” She was exploring her entrance while she waited for Owen. 

“Tell me how it feels...” He nodded, gulping while he moved his fingers up and down his shaft, pumping himself. 

The young redhead slowly let her digit slip inside, for the first time understanding what he meant every time he said she was warm and soft. She moaned, not losing time and pushing her entire finger deep inside her. 

“You are delicious aren’t you?” He closed his eyes, at this very moment he envied that freckled finger for playing with what was his. 

Claire was breathing fast, slowly pulling her finger out. She let her green eyes have a glance: it was wet and sticky and she couldn’t wait to go back inside.

“I’m putting you on speaker.” Owen let her know; he was increasing the speed, the image of that beautiful woman masturbating to the idea of his cock almost drove him to the edge there and then. 

Claire adjusted on her bed and parted her legs wide, bending her knees up before she reached back and let her finger slip again between her moist folds. She started thrusting slowly, getting familiar with the texture of her insides. She gulped, feeling her phone heavy in her hand while she started to feel the need to claw her fingers at something.

Owen was taking in the rhythm of her breathing and the way her moans were increasing. Claire took her panties off, feeling like they were in the way and finding them took heavy on her. 

Now that she was naked from her waist down, she went with all she got, two of her fingers pushing in and out of her, her boyfriend on the other end of the call having no mercy on the long erection between his legs while he kept pumping it hard. 

Claire arched her back and at some point managed to set herself on speaker too, and drop the phone onto the mattress. She was crying out, her voice joining the squeaky sound her juices around her fingers.

Claire recognized the sound of Owen releasing through the speaker, his tip spitting his white substance around his fingers while he managed to relax against the couch, enjoying the noises still coming out of Claire. 

She didn’t last much longer, the moment her finger discovered how the most intense pleasure came from rubbing the most sensible nub, she didn’t move from there and kept rubbing up and down while still fucking herself with two digits. 

Owen, too, was able to tell when she reach the peak of her climax. Claire felt how warmth flowed between her legs, forming a small puddle on the sheet under her. 

She smiled and blushed. She cleaned her fingers with a tissue she had on her nightstand before she took her cellphone back in her hand. 

“Don’t overdo it, that pussy still belongs to me and I’m the one who will keep it on edge.” He teased her, hearing how she was still trying to catch her breath. 

“I can’t promise anything. I might go on a second round while you sleep.” She teased.

“Don’t you dare!” He laughed.

“Goodnight, babe...” She giggled before they finished their call, leaving him wondering if she’d carry on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

The following weekend, Claire ended up at Owen’s apartment like she always did. It was really the only time they had to enjoy each other’s company, and they made the best out of it. 

Except that this time, Owen was pressuring her to get to some studying, since that long awaited exam was just around the corner and she wasn’t ready for it yet. 

She had her notebooks, laptop, and countless flashcards all over his living room while they sat on the floor against the couch. 

“Can we take a break please?” She smiled softly, resting her head against the cushion behind her and looking at him with puppy eyes. 

“We took one ten minutes ago.” He shook his head, slowly caressing her lap before pressing a gentle peck on her lips. 

Claire sighed and pursed her lips, “Since when are you so strict, anyways?” She flirted lightly before letting her fingers brush his hair back. 

“Since you made me promise that I would force you study for this test until you were ready.” He reminded her. 

“Oh right.” She rolled her eyes playfully and reached out for her notebook so they could keep studying. Her color coding was like a second language that Owen mastered after these months they had worked together on her thesis. 

He had gotten to know her not only personally, but academically, and he knew her studying system back and forth, so he managed to get her to concentrate enough for her to be able to answer correctly the pop quiz he had put together for her while they went through her flashcards. 

“This is an A+, Princess.” He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips lovingly a couple of times. “I think you are ready.” 

“Thank you, Pooky.” She giggled feeling his warm lips on the tip of her nose before pulling her close in his embrace. 

Owen pushed all the studying material away from them, glad they could finally relax and enjoy their weekend together. 

“I’ll go make some popcorn, wanna pick a movie?” He offered before tapping her knee softly with his knuckles. 

Claire nodded and watched him stand up as she reached out for the remote. She got on Netflix and started browsing, looking for a movie they both could enjoy. 

Owen smiled to himself, feeling her arms wrapping around him from behind while he waited for their popcorn be ready in the microwave. “Did you find something, babe?” He asked taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

Claire shook her head as he turned around to face her. Owen wrapped his hands around her waist and held gently against him. He let his lips brush softly against her neck, taking in her scent for a few seconds before resting his forehead against hers. 

She smiled against his lips and found her fingers brushing down his firm abdomen. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Owen wondered gently, looking down at her hands, a soft smile curving on his lips. 

Claire tilted her head to the side and let her fingers play gently with his before they both fixed their eyes on each other. She nodded slowly and chewed on the inside of her lips. 

“I think I love you.” He murmured, his fingers now brushing her softly cheek softly. 

She felt her eyes growing big and a bright smile forming on her lips. Claire had never felt her heart pounding as fast as it was right now. 

This was a first time experience for her altogether, no one had ever told her they thought they loved her. She honestly had no idea what she was doing but could understand the meaning behind the saying that first love was always intense.

“Actually I don’t think so, I _know_ so...I’m very positive I love you.” Owen chuckled, correcting himself. He knew Claire was new to all this and he never once pushed her or pressured her. He kissed her softly.

It was when she nuzzled into him that he felt her cheeks wet. She was crying, which he found adorable, but still felt the need to reassure her. 

“That’s a good thing, Boo.” He hugged her waist as he kissed her light tears away. 

Claire chuckled and sniffed, “I know.” She nodded her head a couple of times. “I love you too.” She murmured cupping his cheeks and pecked his lips a couple of times, “I think.” She giggled, as he absentmindedly punched the button on the microwave behind him to make it stop beeping.

Owen then lifted her up, making her bend her legs backwards while he kissed her happily. Once her feet were back on the ground, she leaned over and hugged his neck, kissing him lovingly. He chuckled and kissed her back, his lips leaving adoring pecks around her face before he started to back her out of the kitchen. 

Claire had her arm hanging out of the bed while she moaned, feeling his lips exploring her collar bone, making sure every freckle got the message that he worshipped them. His rough hand gently slid down the inside of her arm and, finding her hand, he intertwined their fingers, groaning at the warm feeling of her core welcoming him as he slowly penetrated her. 

Claire moaned, tilting her head back while his lips nibbled on her chin. Owen held his weight on his arms while he looked into her beautiful green eyes. He smiled at her, unable to believe that the gorgeous redhead under his frame was truly his and she loved him. 

He adjusted gently, thrusting into her while their lips kissed passionately. Owen soon slid down to her breasts and slowly let his lips hug her nipple, sucking on it lovingly. He had his other hand massaging the other one. 

Claire bent her legs up, parting them so he could have all the space he needed. She locked her ankles around his waist while crying softly with each thrust his hips injected into her. 

This was the first time they were making love since that night he had taken her for the first time.

Owen slid his arms under her neck, holding her close to him while sliding in and out of her. The noises her tight pussy made while rubbing against his hard shaft were in sync with the loving kiss they didn’t seem to be able to stop sharing. 

The change of pace was making her desperate. Claire loved the way it felt emotionally different, but this was building her up more slowly than usual, and her body was desperately begging for more. 

Claire didn’t voice it beyond calling his name a couple of times between kisses. Owen could tell from the way she was moaning from deep in her throat, that she wanted more. He offered her a couple of moves he hadn’t used on her before, waving his hips in fast but gentle curves.

Owen pecked her lips a couple of times, hearing her noises responding positively at the way he was trying to tease her while still keeping it gentle between them. He knew there were many times to come where he could fuck that pussy he simply couldn’t get enough of, but right now he wanted Claire to feel what it was like to be in love and let that feeling overflow their bodies. 

He was murmuring sweet nothings to her ear, making her smile, while his lips kissed her blushed and sweaty skin. Her feet were gently massaging his naked butt cheeks when her moans started to come out in a high pitched cry; he knew she was not able to hold it anymore. 

Their fingers intertwined and he pinned both her hands above her head while he picked up the pace and started going faster on her, helping both their bodies fully reach the peak of pleasure they had been slowly building for the past forty-five minutes. 

He let her climax first, feeling the warmth of her orgasm slide down her walls while he kept thrusting in and out of her. Owen slowly let go of his, feeling her kisses on his sweaty forehead as her fingers pushed his hair back. 

Once he had injected the last drop of his seed inside of her, he kissed her lovingly a couple of times and adjusted behind her, holding her in his arms, letting both their hearts pound fast for each other. 

 

* * *

 

That coming Tuesday, Claire had made it to her class just ten minutes early, like she used to, and decided to go through her flashcards one last time. She smiled at the little notes Owen had left there for her, there were some details that kept slipping her mind that he had noticed and he had written them down on the margins for her to give them a last read. He knew her so well that he was positive those flashcards were going to be her choice of material to read and study one last time before her exam. 

Just as she was done reading her notes, the class started to get full with the rest of students. Their professor being the last to come in once all of them were seated and in silence. 

She had an hour to finish the exam, and for what she had been observing, it was a heavy one. She gulped and frowned, noticing it was about six pages long and that didn’t include the essay she had to write at the end. 

“Don’t be nervous, Miss Dearing.” The professor noticed how unusually anxious she was about this. “You know everything in it.” He assured her before walking up to the next row. 

Claire took out her perfectly kept black pen and, taking a deep breath, she put her name on it, as well as the date. That was something she always did first. 

She also had the habit of reading the whole exam first and answer everything that requested a couple of words or was multiple choice first. It helped her start filling the test and get familiar with the kind of evaluation she was about to take, not to mention get in the zone and let her mind focus and concentrate. 

She finished just in time and smiled up at her professor before she started gathering her things. She checked her notes just to make sure she did everything right and calm her need to have everything checked and under control. 

Claire squealed at the feeling that she had done amazing on the test. It was the first time in the past few months that she felt this overwhelming self-pride that she had nailed a test, completely aware that she had let her guard down. It was almost as if she had found a balance between her relationship and her grades. 

She pulled her cellphone out and started to text Owen the news that she had done well on her exam, but halfway through her typing, she realized it was too long already and she wasn’t done yet. She thought about calling him, but instead found herself walking to his office, not caring about their agreement to only see each other around campus for their sessions and his class.

She opened the door and found him behind his desk, grading her class’ mock-test papers. “Look at that, it’s the brilliant mind I was just thinking about!” He smiled while she closed the door behind her. 

He pulled her paper up: the one he had been reading was just hers. He drew a big A+ on the cover and met her by the door, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his snake around her waist. 

“I did it! We did it!” She wiggled happily kissing his lips lovingly. “Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you! I love you.” She pecked his lips over and over. 

“Please, you have done it for almost twenty years without me.” He teased her. 

“Okay, but still!” She smiled nibbling on her lower lip. “Your tips and you pushing me! It was really the little notes you left in my flashcards that saved my life.” She assured him. 

“Well, it’s nothing.” He assured her.

Claire smiled and nibbled on her lower lip, running her fingers down his chest. “How about you let me thank you, babe?” She clawed her fingers around the sides of his shirt and started to push him towards the couch. 

Owen smirked mischievously and let her take control, it was turning him on.

“You sit there.” She demanded, pushing him down so he could sit. Claire smiled, making eye contact with him. “Relax...” she suggested while her hands ran up his thighs and parted his legs so she could adjust between them. 

He gulped, his fingers reaching out caressing her hair. 

“And let me take care of you.” She moved her fingers up and undid his jeans. Claire pulled them down, Owen lifted his hips so she could bring them down along with his briefs. 

Her green eyes were hungry for that semi hard cock and he could see it clearly. He groaned when her warm thin fingers took hold of it and started stroking it softly. 

She had seen his dick many times, but this was the first time she was putting it anywhere that wasn’t her pussy. 

Claire gulped, letting the tip of her fingers move over the head, her eyes on him watching how much he liked the way it felt.

After a few minutes, Owen was fully erect in her hands; Claire adjusted on her knees, kneeling in front of him. 

She pressed a soft kiss on the tip, she loved the way he fucked her with it and was showing some gratitude. She smiled, making eye contact, and poking her warm tongue out, she tasted him. 

Claire moaned in response to his growls. She let her lips suck gently at fist, licking the length of his shaft before letting her teeth graze his head. Owen tilted his head back and moaned loudly, his hand moving around her head before his fingers slipped through her red hair. 

After a few minutes, Claire gained pace and was able to swallow him almost whole, thrusting her lips up and down his cock. She moaned with her mouth stuffed while he pushed her down against him and thrusted his hips into her mouth, unable to get enough of her.

“Princess...fuck.” He growled. He wanted to fuck her bad, but this felt so good. One hand held her hair tightly and the other pushed her head into him while she kept sucking his dick. “I’m fucking your pussy once I’m done with your mouth.”

A roar startled them. “MR GRADY. MY OFFICE. NOW!!” Headmaster Rogers thundered after seeing and hearing that last part. Not even if they had been able to hear the door being opened, would they have had time to fix themselves and avoid being caught. 


	10. Chapter 10

“You have three minutes to put yourself together. If you are not out by then, I’m coming back in.” Rogers hissed, looking at the ground. His fists were closed while he tried to contain himself from beating the crap out of Owen after what he had seen and heard. 

Claire had already pulled back and was now standing there, looking down at her shoes, completely embarrassed. She was crying quiet tears, knowing this was just going to get worse from here on.

“And you miss Dearing, I’m very disappointed.” The headmaster shook his head, his eyes were broken since he would have to take serious disciplinary measures with her, something he never thought would happen. “Please wait here, I’ll get to you after Mr. Grady and I have a talk.” He demanded. 

“I don’t need three minutes, I’m good to go.” Owen challenged his boss. He had already pulled his briefs and pants pack up as well as fixed his composure. 

Rogers grabbed Owen’s bicep so he could take him out of the office, but the Navy man snatched it off his grasp and let his fingers bring Claire’s chin up so she could face him, “Everything is going to be okay.” He promised with a light peck to her lips before he felt the other man start dragging him out.

“That’s a promise you won’t be able to keep.” Rogers growled before slamming the door behind them and dragging Owen to his office like a father would their teenage boy. 

Once the door was closed, Claire broke down into tears, sinking into the couch. She not only had a very good idea of how things would go now for Owen, but she knew this would most likely stain her reputation and would close many doors the headmaster had already opened for her, lying a red carpet down for Claire to step on and walk to the bright future she had worked so hard to accomplish. 

She couldn’t help but blame herself, since she had been the one to come looking for Owen even when they had agreed not to meet like that. It was also her want and need to be with him that had gotten them in that situation; his office or his classroom were the most inappropriate places, and she was now unable to silence Zara’s voice in her head, warning her that this would have eventually happened. 

Back in his office, Rogers had Owen siting across from his desk. He had been screaming at him behind closed doors, unable to grasp how a responsible educator would allow his student to kneel in front of him and perform such a vulgar and explicit act on him in the middle of his work office. 

“I don’t care who initiated what, you are a professor. You should give the example. You should have stopped her.” Rogers explained. Owen hadn’t said a word since leaving his office. 

The ex Navy man just sat there, hoping his superior would just get to the point and kick him out of campus like they both knew it would happen. Owen wasn’t interested in his input. 

“And I know for a fact that Claire is not that kind of young lady. This was all you playing with her and manipulating her to fall for your game.” Rogers didn’t want to think it had been all on Claire’s account. He knew it hadn’t. The only plausible explanation to such a behavior from his best student, was to blame it on the irresistible bad influence of Owen Grady.

Owen adjusted in his seat and sighed.

“I have been on to you from day one, Grady. I’ve been the headmaster of this university for the past ten years, I have had my share of things I’ve seen and heard. I like to believe I have a great eye for reading people, and I didn’t like what I saw in you, not for one minute.”

“Then why did you hire me?” Owen questioned. “Why did you invite me to come here and lead this lecture? I don’t regret a thing, by the way, since it brought me to Claire.” He assured him.

The headmaster was quiet, letting him talk. The need to punch him in the face for bringing the student’s name up was overtaking him, but he knew he had to stay calm: after all, they were talking about setting examples.

“You know very well that no matter what you do to me, or how you’re gonna let Claire’s impeccable record get stained for this...it won’t keep me away from her.” Owen shrugged, letting him know that regardless of the punishment, Rogers would not be able to stop Owen’s intentions. 

“I wanted to be wrong about you, I really did. Whatever point you wanted to make by conquering her, you made it, but now you should let me do what’s best for her.” Rogers shook his head. “That’s what I’m going to do, as a responsible adult who truly cares for his students.”

“Can we get to the bottom line?” Owen rolled his eyes, he honestly had better things to do than sitting there and have this man yell at him. 

“You are fired.” Rogers spat at Owen’s request. He didn’t feel like seeing his face anymore. He still had to deal with Claire, which was going to be the hard part. 

Owen chuckled, pushing every button in Rogers.

“Get out of my office, out of the campus, and I hope you have a plan B because you are done as an educator, Mr. Grady. This offensive occurrence will not go unnoticed. You will never again be allowed anywhere near a student.” 

Owen nodded once and stood up. He parted his lips to remind the headmaster that he wasn’t a full time educator and this was just a gap filling occupation between the Navy and Jurassic World. Owen decided not to bring that up, though, since Rogers would probably ruin that opportunity for Claire and bring the matter to extreme proportions, involving people who had nothing to do with this. 

Rogers watched Owen leave his office without a single care in the world. The sound of his angry fist echoed around his office after it hit his desk, his dark eyes watching the Navy man closed the door behind him. 

Claire had already been escorted to the headmaster’s office by the time Owen walked out. She watched him step out as she was asked to take a seat. They linked eyes for a second, wishing they had a moment to talk about it, but Claire was held by her arm at the sight of Owen. 

He nodded a couple of times to reassure her that everything would be okay, at least between them. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was terrified of the consequences. 

This was truly the breaking point of their relationship: they either managed to survive the aftermath and come out stronger, or fall apart trying. His hazel eyes let her know he was not going anywhere. 

“Miss Dearing, you may come in.” The receptionist let her now. 

Claire fixed her top and, taking a deep breath, she walked into the office. It had never looked so big and intimidating. She always paid attention to the sculptures and paintings around it and always found new details in the decoration. This time around, it felt claustrophobic.

Rogers was always greeting her with a smile and would flatter her with his observations of how proud he was of her. But in that moment, that man looked terrifying. She knew very well it was his connections that had opened doors for her, but in that minute he was standing between her and all those opportunities. 

Claire had been crying all this time, but she had to face him at some point, and slowly started to lift her eyes up to meet his deep chocolate ones. The young woman gulped and found the chair where Owen had sat before. 

Rogers was frowning. “I’m very disappointed, Claire. I thought you were more prudent than this.” He shook his head. 

“Mr. Rogers.” She sobbed. “I’m so ashamed of what happened and I want you to know that I’m fully aware it was inappropriate.”

“What were you thinking, Claire? I never thought you’d fall so low, giving in to the advances of a buffoon like him.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You are so brilliant and determined, how did you let him lead you into jeopardizing everything you have worked so hard for? Putting all your future at risk for a fling.”

“I’m sorry to have disappointed you, Mr. Rogers, and I know I have put a lot at risk here.” Claire agreed with a trembling voice. “But I didn’t do it for a fling. I love him.” She tried to assure him, her voice breaking at the still rather fresh statement.

Rogers shook his head. “I should call Simon and advise to reconsider. If this is the kind of behavior you are willing to display in college, I can only imagine the things Mr Grady would influence you to do once you are on that island.” 

“With all due respect, I fail to understand how it’s any of your concern what I will do or won’t do once I graduate.”

“Plenty, young lady. Since you got that apprenticeship under MY recommendation. God forbids one day I receive a call letting me know that the student who I talked so well about, was found taking care of her boyfriend in her office. And it wouldn’t be your headmaster catching you, but your CEO or, heaven’s sake, a group of investors!” He offered, concerned.

Claire’s green eyes filled with tears again. “It saddens me that you believe so low of my persona after one foul.” Her voice broke more, feeling he was being unfair. 

“It takes hard work and years of impeccable reputation to build a name for oneself, but it only takes one misstep to come crumbling down.” 

Claire felt her heart sink into her stomach, completely sick. She knew the man was right, and she was having an inner struggle between her heart and her brain, because part of her felt like being in love with Owen and being with him was all she needed, but most of herself was regretting being caught and being so negligent. 

“I have no other choice but to call your father to let him know about your misbehavior, and to inform him that you are suspended from your academic activities for a week. Any exam or paper you may miss will be marked as a fail. 

“Mr. Rogers, please.” Claire begged, tears falling onto her cheeks. She had never failed anything in her life. 

“You are excused.” The man stood up from his desk, not wanting to hear anything. He walked Claire out of his office and closed the door behind him. 

The moment Claire stepped out of the office, she noticed every student was staring. Some where frowning at her, some of the girls were nodding and raising their eyebrows, almost in approval and jealousy. 

The redhead tilted her head and, nibbling on her lower lip, kept walking down to her dorm. She hugged her chest tight and kept her sight down, unable to take all those eyes on her. 

Claire was unlocking the door to her dorm when Zara hastily opened the door from inside and pulled her in. 

“Everybody knows!” She blurted out.

“What do you mean?” Claire went pale. “How!?”

“Your conversation with Rogers in his office. It came through the intercom. All of it. What did you do, Claire??” Zara let out, preoccupied and anxious. 

“Fuck.” Claire cried while sinking on a chair nearby, figuring the intercom must have been accidentally turned on by Rogers’ angry fist at some point, and no one had realized that. 

Just when she thought things couldn’t get worse, now she had to deal with the whole campus knowing about this too. Everything she had worked so hard for was truly crumbling down.

“It sounded like Rogers caught you sucking Owen’s dick or something!…Is it that bad?” Zara was still in shock.

“Shut up and leave me alone, Zara!!” Claire cried out, tears flowing freely. Her lack of denial confirming her friend’s deduction. “I really don’t want to talk about it any more.” And with that, she stormed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you still on board?” Owen finally broke the silence between them. He rubbed the palm of his hands on his lap, feeling them a little sweaty.

“God, yes. I love you and nothing would keep me away from you.” Claire promised. She had run off to his apartment after finding her dorm and the campus unbearable. 

She didn’t have anywhere else to go, it felt like she was skipping class for the first time in her life. But the reality was that she was suspended, and every time her brain registered that, it drove her insane. 

Upon her arrival, they had shared how their meeting with the headmaster had gone, letting each other know how he was fired and she suspended. After that, silence had fallen upon them and neither of them had said a word for a good minute. 

“Are you?” Claire frowned, making sure he still wanted to be with her even if she had gotten him fired by going against the rules. Rules that had been her idea in the first place; she needed to have every step calculated, so he had agreed to figure out a way to be able to be with each other and keep it away from the public eye. 

“I’m in, I’m all in.” Owen nodded in reassurance. “Not only because I truly believe you are the love of my life, but also because I don’t want Rogers to get his way.” 

Claire was looking lovingly at him. It was meant to be, it was fate and she was glad they both saw it and it wasn’t just her riding the intensity that came with your first love. “It’s just one semester, and then we will be without Rogers or any of those Idiots from campus. It would just be you and me in our own paradise.” Claire smiled. She couldn’t wait to grab her things and leave to Isla Nublar. 

“Just you and I, lost in prehistory.” He nodded, before he patted his lap and watched her happily walk across the room to sit on it. 

Claire hugged his neck and sighed loudly, still trying to calm down. She wanted to punch someone and scream at the top of her lungs. “I’m sorry I got you fired.” Her voice full of guilt. 

“Don’t be, Princess.” Owen insisted, his fingers pushing her hair back before kissing her lips softly a couple of times. “Screw Rogers, at least now we don’t have to hide.” He wanted to think about that instead. 

“No we don’t” She smirked and watched him take his cellphone out. Claire tilted her head and bit on her lower lip. Owen opened the camera and took a selfie while planting the most gentle and loving of kisses on her. 

Claire giggled and watched him upload it to his Instagram. She had browsed his account many times and she knew she was the first girl on it — unless he had deleted all the photos with his ex. 

Owen started to type the caption for it: _Just chilling with my girl. I’d get in trouble a million times for you._ He kept it simple, before he got carried away with the hashtags _#LoveYou #MyPrincess #YourCoupleGoalsCouldNever #LookAtHer #SoBeautiful #ImALuckySonOfaBitch #MyMissingPuzzlePiece_

“Baby...” Claire giggled, pulling his hand away, thinking that was enough.

Owen chuckled and pecked her lips a couple of times. “Just let me tag user Claire_Dear and we are set.” He promised as he did so and submitted the photo. 

Claire’s iPhone immediately announced she had a new notification, and she opened it. She liked the photo right away and started typing a comment. Owen tried to sneak behind her shoulder, but she pulled her cellphone away. “Nothing to see here.” She giggled. 

“What are you typing?” He was curious.

“Nothing, I’m just letting user theowengrady know how much I love him.” She smiled before she pressed send and put her phone away. He smiled into her lips and kissed her soundly, his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. 

It was Claire’s iPhone ringing that interrupted them. She groaned: it was Zara. Her best friend didn’t even let her greet her before she blurted out what she needed to tell her: Rogers was at the dorm, looking for Claire, and even if Zara had promised she didn’t know where she was, the headmaster hadn’t been born yesterday, and he knew the student was at Owen’s. 

With their defensive attitude spiking, not in the mood to deal with anyone’s bullshit, the two of them headed back to campus. Claire had already filled Owen in on the intercom incident, and they both knew every single pair of eyes would be on them, but honestly, they didn’t give a fuck anymore. They had nothing to lose. 

Owen held Claire’s waist gently and, standing tall, he started to walk her down the hall. Owen was going to drop his girlfriend to her dorm and let Rogers know that he wasn’t scared of him. 

Claire suddenly felt his hand being snatched away from her grasp; her eyes moved up, only to find none other than her own father, Robert Dearing, abruptly pin the former Navy man against the wall. 

Her dad didn’t know how Owen looked like, but seeing him hold his daughter possessively and preening around campus, throwing daring glances at whoever walked by, had totally given him away.

“I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch.” The elder man had his forearm pressed against Owen’s throat. He was red, furious, not giving a damn that the crowd surrounding them was growing thicker, as students started to gather around. 

Owen’s eyes were on Claire, who was crying and begging her father to let him go.

“What could you possibly be thinking, Claire!?” Robert’s voice cracked. He was hurt and offended. Totally humiliated by his daughter’s manners, after Rogers had spared no detail in telling him what had happened. “I raised you better than this!” 

“Dad, please.” Claire managed to utter between sobs, seeing Owen’s face slowly turning pink. 

Owen was probably stronger than Robert, but he knew better than trying to fight a choke hold, plus in that moment, his fury was making the former professor feel small, not to mention he was chocking under that arm. He was very strong nonetheless.

“You ruined my daughter… And her reputation… And for that you must pay!” Robert spat, his eyes were red as he kept pressing all his weight against the already defeated Owen.

“Hey!” Chuck, the football player Owen had befriended from his class, started to push through the crowd and he was the one to confront the man and push him away from his professor. 

“Move away, son.” Robert demanded, “I’m not done with him.” He hissed between his teeth. 

“If you want him, you have to go through me first.” Chuck panted, sure that Robert wouldn’t jeopardize what was left of Claire’s reputation and future in that university by hitting and fighting a student. 

Robert groaned, he was seriously thinking this one though. Soon enough many of Owen’s students were forming a barrier between both men. Rogers observed from afar, the support the professor was getting from those students actually spoke volumes about his relationship with them and the way they appreciated him. 

“I don’t see what the problem is here?” One of the female students was the first one to speak. “She’s not a little girl anymore, and he is very attentive and caring towards her.” 

“Yeah.” A buzzing of voices agreed. 

“Who are you to get in between love, anyways?” Someone else called out, addressing the headmaster. 

“Claire is obviously consensual about what’s developing between them, and just because your primitive way of thinking can’t grasp the concept of true love, that doesn’t give you the right to tear them apart.” Another girl voiced her opinion. 

Soon, this grew beyond his class, and many students started to relate and defend them. They were two adults with minds and hearts of their own, after all. 

“Dad...” A very submissive Claire called out, looking down. She knew she had screwed up and she had never seen her father like that before. 

“This is not over, young lady.” His chest was still heavy with rage, his fist ready to punch the first thing that got in his way. He ignored Claire’s plea and the request to sit down and talk it out: he just turned around and left. 

It was now Owen and Claire versus the headmaster, but with most of the students in favor of their relationship, which started an opposition and a challenge against Rogers. The couple were also happy to see Bette fist pumping for them in the distance: the cafeteria lady was basically their fan club president.

The students were already upset that their classmate had to go through suspension just because she had fallen in love with a man who happened to be their professor — the little explicit incident just a detail.

But the news that their favorite professor - slash - friend had gotten fired, had been like poking the beehive, and they weren’t here for any of that. 

“Silence!” The headmaster hit his fist against the desk, standing in front of a class filled with students who were refusing to take the test in front of them.

“Careful with that fist, Rogers. We know what happened last time.” Someone called out: they all laughed. 

“You are Harvard graduates. This is inappropriate and unacceptable... behaving like you attend some cheap public college.” The man mumbled.

The student body had all agreed to show up to the exam just so they could leave their name on a blank piece of paper, failed and bring the average down. 

Their poor professor was shaking in a corner; those seniors were intimidating, and they didn’t care about the consequences. 

“I guess love is too basic for Ivy League.” One of the students called out, “No wonder it is the big powerful men who have turned the world into a gigantic trashcan.” Another added. 

“You are begging for me to expel you, all of you!” The headmaster had had enough. 

“Actually, we are. Yes.” The students agreed. “That would mess with a totally different curve, it will go down in history and you will be remembered as the worst headmaster in Harvard’s history.” Some other guy offered. 

The headmaster and the university’s reputation being at steak was far more intimidating than what the students would endure if they went through a severe disciplinary process. 

Rogers didn’t like this one bit. “Mr Simmons, you may collect their tests and mark them as suited.” He demanded, letting them know they couldn’t get to him. 

The man fixed his jacket and headed out of the classroom. 

However, back in his office, he asked his secretary to call in Mr. Grady and Ms. Dearing for him. He was willing to give them a second chance, for the sake of his University. 

“The little circus your students have going on around campus does not intimidate me.” Rogers began while the couple sat in front of him, behind closed doors.

Owen and Claire were holding hands as a manifestation that he couldn’t get to them, either. 

“However, I admire how you seemed to have been able to connect with them, and in some ways, helped them with many matters that other professors had never accomplished. I have given it a thought, and, also provided that you don’t come back next year, you may finish the course, Mr Grady.” 

Owen didn’t say anything and just nodded. The headmaster cleared his throat, expecting some gratitude, which never came. 

“Claire, I know how hard you’ve worked for all the good things that have come to you and the many doors that have been opened for you. I would hate to be the one who gets in the way of all that, so I have reconsidered your suspension as well, and you may go back to your regular schedule starting tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Mr Rogers, I—” She tried not to tear up. 

“However. I won’t allow any PDA of any sorts around the halls, in class, office or any corner of this campus at all. You are free to do as you please outside but not on my grounds...is that clear?” 

“Yes sir.” Claire nodded. 

“One foul will end in expulsion, is that understood?” 

“Yes sir.” She agreed once again. 

“Very well. You are excused.” Rogers nodded his head and watched Owen stand up and wait for Claire so they could both leave, the former Navy man not letting go of her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer was approaching, which meant it was almost the end of Claire’s senior year. In just a couple of weeks, she’d be doing her last round of finals and be a college graduate. It was an overwhelming feeling: she had spent the past eighteen years of her life focusing on nothing but her grade, making sure she gave the best she could so she could reach this very moment. 

Now that her relationship with Professor Grady was out in the open, they didn’t shy from going out on dates. It had been almost four months since their infamous experience, and they had successfully kept their affair out of the public eye at campus. 

To celebrate a successful semester and exciting senior year, Owen had taken Claire to the New England Aquarium, which was just about 5 miles away from campus. 

The building stood tall as they walked around, admiring all the marine species, and Owen wondered why it had taken him so long to take her there. 

Towards noon, he surprised her, letting Claire know that they could stay inside the small arena even after the sea lions show ended, so they could see the creatures up close. He had pulled some strings with a few acquaintances who worked at the aquarium, and the trainers were letting them spend some quality time with the friendly mammals. 

Claire giggled, waving at the fat sea lion, who was mirroring her action with his fin, the trainer throwing Slumber the fish he had earned.

Owen was holding his girlfriend’s hand, tightly both of them wearing fishing boots to be allowed on stage. 

A little otter running out to greet them made Claire gasp and squeal. She looked down: the animal immediately started to roll on its tummy with no need for a command. 

“Aren’t you a precious boy!” Claire beamed. “Can I feed him?” She asked the trainer, who fetched the other bucket of fish and let her grab one that was size appropriate. 

The squeaky sound that Travis the Otter released, made Claire laugh. She threw the little fish at him and he happily ate it. 

The trainer offered the student a green ball, which Claire threw into the tank, and watched Travis dive in to get it. Travis was quick to catch it, and started swimming on his back, the ball on his tummy as he swam around, spinning his toy. 

After a couple of minutes, the otter started to roll over along with the ball, coming in and out of the water as the toy floated around. 

He quickly let go of the ball and swam over to the stage, where Claire had squatted down with the bucket of treats, so she could feed him up close. 

Travis wiggled his little whiskers, and in a fast smooth move, he slid into the bucket and started stealing all the fish there. 

“No! Bad Travis!” Claire scolded him, the otter merely looking up at her as he kept eating. “You’ll get me in trouble!” She frowned. The trainer intervened and sent Travis back inside.

Owen had been recording the otter playing all this time, also getting on video how the animal had outsmarted Claire, and he was now uploading it to his Instagram, unable to stop laughing.

From there, Owen took her to visit his favorite animals. Claire was mesmerized as she reached out and felt the skin of the dolphin nosing into her wrist as she touched her. 

She also managed to touch her tongue before feeding her a fish and kissing her snout. This time around, she was the one standing on the side, watching Owen try some of his tricks on Pacific. The teen dolphin happily played along with Owen, and quickly picked his pace. 

Claire was in awe, watching him perform all those things they had talked about through the course of the year. She was also recording him and uploading the footage to her Instagram. 

The redhead was a little bummed that they hadn’t been allowed to swim with Pacific, but the trainer had managed to get them a picture with her. The dolphin was by far Claire’s favorite during their visit, eager to learn more about the species from Owen. 

It was on their way out of the aquarium that Owen got her a plush of the animal, for her to remember Pacific by until their next visit. They had promised to come back before they left to Isla Nublar. 

 

* * *

 

That Sunday morning had been the only day Claire allowed herself have some time off: she had to study for her finals, and she had promised Rogers she’d do so for Owen’s test too, just like all her classmates. 

Owen had two hours for his test that last day of college. His class was on Friday, so he would be the one closing his seniors’ semester. This was something both professor and students loved, since it meant they all could say goodbye properly before graduation. 

Everybody was done with his exam within an hour, something Owen had calculated while preparing the sheets, so he could have an hour with them and just relax and have a proper goodbye. 

This was probably one of the few courses that had started with thirty students and all thirty had remained there, never missing a class or dropping it altogether. 

All thirty seniors were filled with nostalgia: it was the end of a great year. They all promised Owen they would stay in touch, and if the opportunity came, visit him at Jurassic World. Chuck and his buddies invited him out for some drinks after graduation for a proper farewell. 

Owen took that moment to thank them all for backing him up and that he would be the first one to stand up for them whenever the opportunity came. He started thanking them one by one, and reminding them what made them so special and would make them triumph in life. 

Not a single student was unable to contain the tears at how moving his words were, how genuine his faith in them was. 

Owen didn’t have a specific order when he offered his little speech, except for the person he had left for last. 

“Claire.” He sighed, “I remember the first day of class. You were sitting at that exact same desk, and I’m sorry for calling you out babe, but you were looking at me with those pretty eyes of yours. I’ve never seen such a hypnotizing gaze and intense personality wrapped up in such a pure presence. You took my breath away.” 

The entire class was quiet. Since the moment he had walked into that classroom last fall, Owen had been extra confident, but in this very moment, he was vulnerable, and they could tell he was also a little nervous. 

“The overwhelming feeling of needing to get to know you and just be with you, created a battle between my mind and my heart, because I knew I’d be risking it all for you...but, just the way you laughed and you smiled at me made me realize it was worth it.” 

Claire was already tearing up, lovingly shaking her head at his corniness. But keeping their relationship had been a struggle they had lived together, one that no one else in that room related to. 

“I know you are my destiny and my fate. I love you so much that I wouldn’t be able to bear with the idea of leaving you behind. But see, you were destined to join me in that journey to that new world and adventures. What are the odds of that? It was just meant to be, right?”

Claire nodded, sobbing. She didn’t know what her internship would bring to her, but ever since finding out Owen would be there too, she knew that opportunity had opened up just so she could always be by his side. 

Owen stepped closer and gulped, briefly glancing at the room. “I don’t want to live without you by my side. I don’t want to find out what is like to spend a day without you there. And… I don’t want to leave this place without you as my wife.” 

That said, the professor pulled a small ring box out of the pocket of his pants and gently opened it to reveal a white gold ring with little diamonds around the band, a glowing princess cut diamond in the center.

The whole class gasped, all their eyes on Claire, who was covering her mouth with her hands and nodding fast, unable to restrain herself from crying. 

“Claire Dearing...” Owen smiled, even if she was already nodding her head, “Will you marry me, Princess?” 

“Yes...” She murmured through her smile, watching his hand taking her left one gently in his as he slid that sparkling ring around her finger. 

The entire class whistled, sobbed, and all together cheered. Owen held Claire tight around her waist and pulled her up into a loving kiss, making her giggle, before putting her back down and gently drying her tears with loving pecks. 

 

* * *

 

Both of them worked on removing their clothes on their way to the front door, Owen impatiently undoing her jeans and pulling them down once the door to his apartment was locked behind them. 

Claire stepped out of the jeans and started undoing his on their way to his bedroom. He was already displaying a full erection, one she didn’t shy away from cupping through his briefs, moaning at the feeling, needing to have it buried inside of her. She nibbled on his chin, closing her fingers around it. 

Owen pulled her arms up and took her top off over her head, throwing it away, not caring where it landed. He then removed his own, Claire’s fingers drawn back to massaging his large bulge. 

Owen parted his lips and growled, his hands sliding around her thighs and lifting her up from her butt cheeks. Claire straddled him and leaned down so they could kiss in desperation, her arms around his neck. 

She moaned when he pinned her against the wall on their way to his bed. He kissed her hard a couple of times before his lips traveled down her throat and her breasts. 

Owen adjusted and made sure her body was steady between the wall and his frame, his hands reaching around her back for the bra strap, unclasping it, and once it fell down to the ground, he let his lips suck on her tits. 

She moaned, parting her legs as he shifted closer. His fingers managed to pull his pulsing cock out of his briefs. He moved her panties to the side and with one long thrust, he penetrated her deep. 

Claire moaned, loving the way his length pushed into her. Owen started thrusting, fast and intense. She was panting loudly, her hands holding tight onto his shoulders. 

Owen grunted, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his balls slamming against her flesh as he kept going hard on her. 

After fucking her for about ten minutes against the wall, He resumed their path over to his bed. She chuckled, feeling her back hitting the mattress, Owen not losing a minute to slide her panties down her legs. 

Claire spread her legs wide open, missing his thickness inside of her already. Owen didn’t waste time to slide back between her legs, leading his cock into her, starting to fuck her again. 

His hands moved up and down her thighs before steading her in one spot. Claire screamed in pleasure, liking how rough he was going on her. She couldn’t get enough. 

They kissed hungrily, their tongues tasting every inch of each other. Owen soon moved his lips to her neck and peppered it with soft kisses, their hips rolling against each other, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Owen was filled with want, ready to erupt inside of her. He held it for a little longer, wanting to build her to the edge. 

His tongue was a crucial instrument to do so. He let his wet muscle lick around one of her nipples before he tasted it and sucked on it. Her breasts were soft and he simply couldn’t get enough of them; the way they felt in his mouth made him twitch inside of her. 

She was soon screaming and begging while calling his name, his groans accompanying the noises she was creating. 

The warmth of her release was his cue to let go and shoot all the desire he felt for her into her womb. 

Claire was panting, feeling his lips kissing her forehead and pushing her hair back. 

“That was amazing...more...” She begged between pecks.

Owen chuckled, letting both their lungs and hearts catch up on their breathing and beating, before he went for round two.


	13. Chapter 13

Owen kept playing with his fingers as he waited outside the office. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he had gone through the material with his fiancée many times and she was at her best preparation. Claire knew the content of her thesis and was ready to knock it out of the park. 

She had already gotten an e-mail from Simon Masrani congratulating her for it, since he had been sent a copy of the final result, and he was very impressed. He had wished her good luck with her presentation and let her know he couldn’t wait to see her in action himself in a week.

It was Claire’s screaming that made Owen look up and stand up from his seat. He had been waiting for her to do her final presentation in front of the headmaster and her other professors — for obvious reasons, Owen had been omitted from the process. 

He held her tight against him once Claire jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I’m taking you did well?” He twirled her around while keeping her steady. 

“Full marks!” She nodded and kissed him lovingly. “I feel like I needed to share this with you somehow.” She smiled bitterly, “After all I couldn’t have done it without you and it’s part your hard work too.” She teared up a little, not believing this one thing was what had brought them together.

“You are already sharing your life with me, what else can I ask for?” He shrugged before he gently set her down on the floor. 

“You are so corny!” She squealed. “I’m not complaining though.” She added after a light peck. “Keep it up.” 

They chuckled, Owen making sure she had all her belongings with her before taking her hand and walking out of there so they could go and have a little celebration just the two of them. 

“So I was thinking we could have lunch at that Japanese restaurant you like so much?” Owen suggested, their fingers slowly intertwining.

“Really!?” Claire’s eyes grew wide. He hated it there. “What’s the occasion?” She teased with a nudge.

“That you nailed your presentation, babe. That you are brilliant, gorgeous. That you are graduating with honor from none other than Harvard!” Owen looked down and shared a smile with her.

“Since I’m the honoree of today’s lunch, does that mean you will finally try the Mackerel?” 

“Ha, no.” Owen shook his head.

“Babe, what are you eating then?” She tilted her head. He always ended up eating white rice and some veggies from the stuff she’d order. 

“Their cheesecake was good.” He suggested. 

“That’s hardly lunch.” Claire pouted her lips. 

Owen chuckled, he found it adorable that she always made sure there was something bearable for him to eat when they went to ethnic restaurants that weren’t Mexican. “They sell this pork thing that I think I’ll give a try, I promise.” 

“Buta no Kakuni!?” Claire smiled, kissing his shoulder. 

Owen of course didn’t understand a word of that, “I’m going with no.” He shook his head. “My motto is not to eat it if I can’t pronounce it.”

Claire laughed lightly, getting in his SUV and buckling up, before they headed out to her favorite restaurant for lunch. 

 

* * *

 

_...Of course, determination, vision, and focus are just a few requirements in a long list of virtues that we must keep in our minds and in our hearts in order to accomplish what we have set as our personal and professional goals. The path towards the horizon is tough and there are many obstacles that we had to overtake in order to get here._  

_This is just the beginning of the real purpose of all the hard work, and I know it is scary. But we are standing here right now because Harvard believed in us and it not only provided us with the tools to enrich our knowledge and prepare us for the future, but is backing us up and letting the world know that we are capable of making it on our own and prove that we are the best in our own unique way._  

_We end an era with this bright tassel on the right and start a new one with it on the left. In just a handshake a whole horizon opens in front of us, and even if it’s terrifying we know that we will be fine._  

_(...) On behalf of my classmates, I want to thank our parents, who have supported us and helped us accomplish every goal and dream. I know that in my case, I’m standing here because they believed in me._  

_Our siblings and those close relatives who weren’t afraid to push us to be better each day. They are the unsung heroes of the tale. I know my sister was the one who stayed up until wee hours of the morning studying with me, and even if for many it is an exaggeration, she’d go with my color code method and do it exactly the way I wanted; thank your for your patience and support._

_To every educator whom shared their knowledge with us; from our pre-school teachers who taught us the primary colors and how to count, to middle school teachers — who let’s be honest, are the ones who dealt with us at our worst, and for that they deserve a pedestal. And of course every professor we had through these four years, especially those who taught us how to believe in ourselves and made us see the world in a different perspective. Those professors who understood that we not only needed an educator but someone we could rely on in more ways than just academically._  

_And last but not least, the people who we met along the way. Those who changed our life completely. Those we can’t wait to start this journey with and have a parallel one of our own. Those who showed us what love is, who guided us to be free, and to enjoy every moment in life._  

_We love you. We wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for you._  

_Thank you._  

 

The kind of butterflies Claire was feeling now that she was finally a Harvard graduate, were different to anything she had ever experienced. She had really done it. She was a professional and now it was just the most ambitious amusement park in history waiting with its gates open, and the rest of her life next to the love of her life. 

The tradition to throw those graduation caps up in the air was so liberating, it was an emotion no one but the students engaging in it would ever understand. 

Claire was the first one to meet Owen after the ceremony. The couple only having a minute before his entire class joined them, begging and making sure that he would be at their party. 

The professor had already planned on going as Claire’s date — more like he’d be the one dragging her, knowing that this wasn’t her kind of thing, but one day she might regret it. It was still very moving that they wanted him there and he of course agreed to meet them that night at the sorority house they had locked for the party. 

 

* * *

 

That night, after keeping his promise, Owen had taken Claire’s hand and they started looking for a quiet place where they could just enjoy a drink and spend some time alone. 

The deal was that she’d hang around for an hour — engaging in different things. They couple had played pool with some of the guys and they had also danced a little bit. Then it was an hour of them just staying around, and once they had been there for a couple of hours, they would leave. 

The property was huge and it didn’t take long for them to get lost through the halls. The music and the noise were slowly fading as they kept walking around. There was a lot of history on the walls, pictures of previous generations that residence in the house among other things. 

Soon the smacking of their kisses was the only sound echoing through the hallways. Owen was the first one to get grabby, but it didn’t take long for Claire to start catching up. 

She groaned against his lips, feeling his bulge through those dress pants he was wearing, a white button shirt completed his outfit. 

He gasped, making her back up a little, their lips hungry for each other as they made out against tall sliding wooden doors. 

Behind them was a room that looked like a dining room. A large table in the middle over a very fancy rug. 

The couple found the plate on one of the legs, it had been donated to the sorority back in 1960. It was the table that the first generation had dined at. 

“Is it bad that I find it very sexy to just fuck on it?” Claire nibbled on her lower lip, gently leaning against the edge, her fingers playing with Owen’s shirt undoing one button at the time. 

“You are naughty...” He teased, kissing her lips deeply before moving to her neck and leaving gentle pecks down on it. 

“We will never see these people again and we are leaving for Costa Rica in a week.” She shrugged, moaning at the feeling of both his hands cupping her butt cheeks.

She was wearing a turquoise v-neck dress with thick straps, a flouncy bottom and matching heels. Owen’s fingers were quick to find the zipper on the back and let it drop to the floor before pulling her up and sitting her on the edge of the table. 

Warm finger pads ran gently through his chest hair, slowly pushing the undone shirt off him. Low moans were released as they kissed, Owen adjusted between her legs, getting closer to her. 

Claire started undoing his pants, pushing them down. She groaned, wasting no time as her fingers slid under his briefs and pulled his hard cock out. She started pumping it, their lips still lost in the kiss. 

She parted her legs, feeling how he was leaning closer and growling at the feeling of her delicate digits driving him crazy. 

He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her close to the edge; she wiggled a little, feeling the fabric of her panties being pulled down. 

Owen was officially the only man to ever see her in such an intimate way. He made her lie down against the table and spread her legs open, both her feet resting against the edge now that she had let her heels loose.

The (former) professor wanted a view of that pussy, inspecting the way he had molded it to fit him through the months. It was so perfectly intact the first night they had slept together, and now both his fingers and tongue were eager to explore it with that thought in mind. 

The rough pad of his fingers was the first to feel the moisture between her folds. Claire twitched a little, completely turned on by him, desperate for more than just a tease. 

Owen groaned, his digits slipping smoothly inside of her. She was so soft in there, her cave welcoming him as she rolled her hips. 

“You are still as tight as the first time I took you, Princess...” He licked his lips, anticipating the taste of those fluids producing squeaking sounds against his thrusts.

Claire bit on her lower lip and arched her back, feeling how he was slowly sliding between her legs. She let her legs spread over his shoulders, his hands finding their way to her tits, reaching out and cupping them as he pushed his tongue deep inside of her. 

Owen drank her nectar for a couple of minutes, his ears keeping tab on how much he was working her up by the sound of her moans echoing against the walls. 

He pulled back, and with a sudden move, he pulled her closer to the edge. Owen removed her bra and bending down against her, he let his lips taste every inch of soft skin he could. One hand massaged one breast, letting his fingers tease her erected nipple while the other breast was being tasted by his hungry tongue. He was licking and nipping, making her scream. 

He had a long, fully erected cock throbbing between his legs, ready fo claim what they both knew belonged to him. 

He pulled back, his finger once again rubbing around her entrance, between her folds, the shape of that flower altered now that he had fucked her and made love to her countless times already. 

A long, fast thrust made the redhead arch her body up, her lower abdomen instantly welcoming his length. 

“Make me feel like we could break the table, please...” She begged as she kept panting. She liked it rough, it was liberating for her. 

Owen took hold of her thighs and parted her legs wide open, his frame between them. He started to drill her with no mercy. The table was too heavy to start slipping against the rug, but he had to keep pulling her body back to him with each thrust. 

The only sound in the room was the smacking of their skin, his balls bouncing against her. He was going so hard on her that she couldn’t even let out a noise. 

He now had her with both legs bent up, gripping tight on the edges, leaning her entire weight on her arms as she kept herself sitting up. 

He was groaning and panting, she was moaning desperately. Both of them had their eyes focused on that little gap between their bodies watching his hard cock thrusting in and out of her. 

Claire reached out with one hand, slowly finding her clit, but he snatched her hand away, grabbing her from her wrist and demanded for her to set it back around the edge. He was going to please her, he was in charge here. 

The redhead tilted her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling how his fingers were rough on that sensible nub. 

Owen was unable to get enough of her pussy: he kept thrusting in and out, at some point he crawled onto the table with her and was now fucking her while on top of her. 

He erupted without any warning inside of her, his cock buried deep. He adjusted and pulled out of her, his fingers filling the void he had left. He started fucking her with two digits, his arm going as fast as he could as she kept screaming, letting him take her to the edge. 

He was kissing her hard, one arm hugging her waist and his body pressed against hers. His fingers loved the way her warmth finally dripped and clenched around them. 

Claire finally able to relax and remember how to breathe now that he had brought her to her release. 

He adjusted on that table next to her, kissing her hungrily a couple of time, his arm tightly wrapped around her neck. 

“What’s on your mind?” Owen asked her softly, both of them sporting an after-sex glowing smile and panting fast.

“That Rogers was right.” She chuckled mischievously now that she was finding herself naked on top of a 59 year old table. “Knowing us, we are gonna end up doing it all over that island.” She was already making a mental note, memorizing the security camera circuit and avoid trouble.

Owen chuckled, “Your office, once you are in charge of that joint, is a must.” He offered, more as a foreshadowing that he knew she’d become a big part of that park one day.

“What about you?” She asked softly, her fingers brushing his sweaty hair to the side. 

“That we are leaving in a week, so I’m running out of time.” He gulped, suddenly a little nervous.

“Running out of time for what?” She tilted her head. 

“To marry you.” He adjusted and fixed his hazel eyes on her very alerted green eyes.

“We have all the time in the world for that.” She assured him.

Owen shook his head, “When I said I wanted to leave this place with you as my wife, I meant it.” He could feel his heart pounding fast, “Literally.” 

“What are you saying?” Claire was now nervous too. She didn’t know if her heart was threatening to get out of her chest because of all the sex or because of the realization of what he was asking. 

“I think we should elope.” 

 

* * *

 

When things were meant to be, it felt like the universe just aligned all forces to make it happen. It hadn’t taken the couple long to find a little chapel that was willing to initiate the ceremony for them. The place was also at a walking distance almost, right in Harvard Square. 

They had gotten dressed and fled the party without saying goodbye. The rest of their lives was awaiting them in front of a podium and a guy with an online ordination. 

It was no one else but the two of them standing outside that chapel on that summer night. They both were nervous, their hands sweaty as they held them together. Owen brought hers to his lips and kissed them softly. 

“I love you.” He assured her. 

Claire blushed and nodded lightly, “I love you too.” She gulped. 

Owen nodded and opened the door to the little reception area.

“One happily every after, please.” Owen smiled at the girl behind the reception desk. 

She nodded, and taking his credit card she charged it to his account. She then took a small selection of rings. The couple very careful and pick a matching set. It was just symbolic after all; they would be getting their real wedding bands later. They still had a week to go jewelry shopping for those. 

“I’m sorry. Don’t we have to pick like a theme or something?” Owen wondered. “I’ve never done this before.” He smiled looking at Claire, who didn’t know how her her knees were holding her weight since she was sure they would give up soon at how shaky they were. 

“This is not Las Vegas.” The girl shook her head, there were no themes or anything. Just a simple ceremony where legal papers were signed and last names were given accordingly, the latter completely optional. 

Owen sighed lightly and nodded. “Is there one that you like?” He asked Claire as she looked at the many wedding bands. Some were very traditional, others were themed after different popular culture references like pac man or Superman/Wonder Woman set as well as a Batman and even Transformers one. 

Claire went with a traditional white Titanium set with grooved lines. Once the girl took them from them and made sure they fit, she asked them to wait. They will be called in soon. 

“Do you feel like throwing up?” Claire chuckled, that was her way to let him know she was really nervous about this. 

“No.” He chuckled along, “But I’m nervous too.” He took her hand in his, letting her feel how sweaty he was. 

“Why are we so nervous? You want to do this, right? You know that the moment we come out of that door there’s no turning back? That’s it... you and me forever.” She nibbled on her lower lip.

“I guess I’m not really nervous, but anxious.” He figured. “Anxious to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait and it feels like it’s taking forever.” He admitted. 

Claire blushed and they kissed him lovingly. It was a good thing that they had only had one glass of beer, and shared it — this was something they were doing completely sober. 

They were given a set of papers to read before their ceremony. It was the legal paperwork that would make the union legitimate and valid by the state of Massachusetts. 

The two of them signed it where it required.

“Grady and Dearing?” The girl called out, like there were more couples waiting but them. It was either really late and that’s why it was slow, or it wasn’t really a thing to just take off and get married like this. 

The girl opened the doors to the chapel. It was very beautiful, cozy, and romantic. Claire really didn’t know how her wedding day would look like, since she had never been the kind of girl to day dream about it. In her case, this all was just falling into place and the chapel was decent enough. 

There were sculptures and paintings around it as well as very fresh flower arrangements, even a little fountain on the side. 

“Who are they?” The couple wondered at the three people sitting at one of the benches. 

“Your witnesses.” The girl nodded and closed the door behind them, letting them carry on with their ceremony. 

They kept their hands tangled and their fingers intertwined as they stood in front of the functionary leading the union. 

They couldn’t stop smiling at each other, the only thing in both their minds was what the future held for them and how they couldn’t wait to spend every breathing second belonging to one another. 

Once the legal contract was understood and accepted by both groom and bride, the functionary allowed them to verbally accept the other as their spouse. 

Owen went first, he took one of the wedding bands after kissing her hand one last time; “I, Owen Grady, take you, Claire Dearing, to be my lawfully wedded wife.” He slowly started sliding the ring on her finger until it met the engagement ring he had gotten for her.

Claire was tearing up, feeling like she could fly but at the same time about to faint at any give second. The functionary nodded at the young girl and let her do her part of the verbal procedure. 

The redhead took a deep breath, going back to that first day of senior year. Never in her life would she have guessed this is how she’d end it, but she couldn’t want it any other way. She was complete, for the first time in her life she felt like nothing was missing. “I, Claire Dearing, take you, Owen Grady, to be my lawfully wedded husband.” She blushed and they both smiled lovingly. 

The functionary signed the civil marriage contract, pronouncing them husband and wife. The newlyweds happily kissed as one. Owen pulled her up from her waist and made her twirl, her dress flowing perfectly. 

 

* * *

 

“I GOT MARRIED!” Claire blurted out over the phone. 

Zara was already back in her hometown, ready to spend the summer with her family before embarking on her new journey. “WHAT!?” 

“Last night!” The redhead squealed her best friend screaming on the other end. 

“Oh my god! This was so fast and sudden but who cares, he is hot and loves you, that’s all that matters!” Zara was supportive.

“Tell that to my parents.” She rolled her eye. 

“Ugh. Did the Dearings rip your head off?” Zara wondered.

“I haven’t told them yet. I needed to live this and have someone be happy about me for once before letting them ruin it.” Claire sighed. 

“Maybe it won’t be that bad.” Zara frowned.

“I don’t care. I’m leaving to Jurassic World with Owen in a few days, that’s all that matters.”

“Please don’t get eaten. And If one of those things starts chasing you, run!” Zara joked.

“What a great advice! Silly me, I would stay there and let it eat me.” Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t forget me once you become the owner of the park.” Zara pouted. She was going to miss her best friend. 

“The moment I become the one in charge I’m bringing you over!” Claire offered, “You can be my assistant or something.” 

“Wow... four years of unconditional friendship and that’s the best you can do?” Zara teased. 

“Hey. I’ll be too busy to remember how to be human. Cut me some slack.” 

“Fair point.” Zara laughed. “I have to go, but I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Claire smiled. “I’ll keep in touch.” 

“Me too.” Zara promised before they ended the call. 

She took a deep breath and immediately dialed her parents, wanting to get this out of the way. Owen and her exchanged a couple of pecks as she waited for them to answer the phone. 

The moment the small talk became unbearable, Claire knew she had to just tell them. 

As she predicted, they weren’t thrilled about it. They didn’t have a good image of the professor, and would never get over the fact that he was her professor to start with. 

“Is this really how you want to leave things?” Claire was tearing up over the phone. Owen reassuring her as he massaged her shoulder softly. 

The redhead had called her parents first time the next morning, to share the news with them. Obviously she was completely wrong to assume they would be happy for her. 

The first thing they had done was scolding her, but she didn’t give a fuck anymore. 

“I’m leaving in a week and I’m glad you don’t care because I’m leaving to Costa Rica with the love of my life, pursuing my dreams and never turning back.”

Claire hung up on them and turning around, she let Owen take her in his arms. She sobbed against his chest and forced herself to move on. 

 

* * *

 

Time flew by, and neither of them noticed where the week had gone. They had spent it consummating their marriage all over his apartment and her dorm. They both had a lot to pack, and had agreed to go with her system; that way it was faster and everything would be in order and easier to unpack. 

Their flight was on Saturday morning, so they could make it by the afternoon to Costa Rica, gaining two hours back due to the time zone difference. 

Owen’s brother had been the one to drive them to the airport and promised to send all their stuff over. 

Once at the Boston Logan International Airport, the couple checked in their luggage and headed to the terminal; they had still some time to kill before their flight. 

They got some breakfast and coffee before finding a couple of seats by the boarding area. 

“Boston Logan to Juan Santamaría, Group A please get ready to board.” The flight attended announced.

“That’s us.” Owen smiled and helped Claire with her luggage. 

Once inside the plane, he secured both their hand luggage in the compartments and with a soft peck he smiled at the redhead standing next to him. 

Masrani had booked them first class seats and they couldn’t wait to feel the luxury of those leather seats. 

“After you, Mrs Grady.” He let her have the window seat. She smiled, and once they both were seated, they buckled their seatbelt, and by pushing a handle, their seat leaned back almost horizontally, making them giggle. 

Claire couldn’t wait to start this journey next to her husband, cuddling close as they were taking off to their new destination, where everything would be for them to conquer. 

 

_**~ • The End • ~** _


End file.
